The Shape of Love
by Isanarya
Summary: Take a shy young artist, daughter of the Drake famly cook and one sad enigmatic millionaire, eldest son of the Drake family and add a little girl, some humor and romance. What do you get? Two lonely people daring themselves to discover the shape of love!
1. Chapter One

Hello there! This is the first fanfic I have posted here. I'm hoping to reach more people with my stories. You can also find me at A Single Spark under the name DawnSong. Well, I hope you all like my story and will review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I am not the genius that created it but my genius has created a recipe for a pasta sauce that will bring tears of joy to your eyes. Honest. It's that amazing!

The Shape of Love  
By Isanarya  
Chapter One

Strong nimble fingers worked the clay in front of her. Pushing, pulling, pressing and smoothing the cool material, they worked diligently in bringing out the desired form. After a couple hours of constant cutting away and adding more clay, clear blue eyes assessed the work from a short distance away. They moved from the sketch to the model, slowly analyzing and comparing each detail. Yes, it would do. Now to decide on a final medium for her work and she could start the final process. The sound of someone knocking on her studio door brought the young woman out of her thoughts. Sighing, she placed a sheet over the model to keep it from drying out and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Damn it, Kagome!" called an irritated voice from outside. "Would you hurry up and answer the door?"

Quickly unlatching the lock, Kagome opened the door to let in two other young women who stopped and stared at their reluctant hostess. Taking in their clean and beautiful appearances, Kagome sighed and could easily guess what their thoughts were. Yet even knowing this, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What?"

"You were right, Sango. She did lock herself in her tower to work with her precious clay. She obviously forgot what day it was when she went into her 'artist' mode."

"I told you that would happen, Kagura. Once she gets in that studio of hers, she completely looses track of the real world. Luckily for you, Kagome, we love you no matter what and will forgive you if you show us your latest project."

Kagome smiled and pushed her thick glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "And you both can see what I'm working on only if you each give me a hug."

Both young women looked down at their clean and neat attire and stared appalled at Kagome's filthy clay encrusted jeans and t-shirt. Even Kagome's arms were caked in clay up to her elbows. The tops of her ears had bits of clay on them from when she would shove strands of hair that escaped her braid behind her ears. With Sango in a neatly pressed and stylish pant suit and Kagura in an expensive yet tasteful looking summer dress, neither was looking forward to a hug from their best friend.

"Not till you've been hosed down. I don't understand how you can get so dirty."

"Well when you have to reach down into a wet bucket and plug clay for the better part of the morning, add to that a few hours working on a model, you don't really have time to worry about constantly trying to keep clean. Why don't we go to my apartment so I can clean up a bit and you can tell me what was so important about today that I forgot."

Opening a side door that led to the apartment under the studio, Kagome followed her friends inside and shut the door behind them. Sango and Kagura walked across the small yet cheery kitchen and sat on the stools at the counter while Kagome went to a special sink and proceeded to scrub her arms.

"Actually," Kagura began, "you couldn't have forgotten about today because nobody told you. In fact, I didn't find out about it myself till this morning. But no matter, you are invited over to the main house for lunch today. And of course Sango is invited too. It can be a surprise."

Kagome put the brush down that she used to clean under her nails and walked over to the regular kitchen sink to finish the job. Looking out the window above the sink, Kagome's eyes landed on the main house about one hundred yards away. Kagome didn't live in the main house and never had. But when she was younger she used to dream about have a big mansion like that as her own. Often her mother had caught her looking over at the main house from the window of her room above the garage. Her parents had worked for the Drake family for years. Her father had been the head chauffer and her mother was the family's cook. But the Drake family was a great family and never treated those they employed badly. Because of how much the Drakes liked Kagome's family, they had a very nice three bedroom apartment of above the main garage. Kagome had even grown up playing with the children of the Drake family. She had many fond memories of following after to two Drake sons, claiming she could keep up even if she was a girl. One of her best friends was even Kagura Drake, the boys' younger cousin. When Kagome's father had died, instead of kicking out her mother and her to make room for the new head chauffer, the Drakes insisted they stay where they were and built a separate apartment for him to live in.

And when Kagome had needed a place to set up a studio for herself, the Drakes told Kagome that if she could clean up the old abandoned gardener's house, she could have it and they would even pay to make it habitable. She tried to tell them it was too much for them to do for her, even though she had fallen in love with the place when she had first seen it when she was younger, the Drakes simply refused to listen and insisted she have it. Though it was small with only one bedroom, a bathroom, small sitting room and small kitchen, it fit Kagome's needs perfectly and she loved it.

Sighing as she finished rinsing the soap off her hands, Kagome turned once again to her friends and smiled at them. "A surprise, huh? What kind of surprise?"

Sango laughed, "That's right. She hasn't even told me about it. But we all know how good Kagura is at keeping secrets."

Kagura just smiled at Sango and Kagome, her unique magenta eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Well if you all are ready, let's go. I'm starved." Kagome dried her hands on a towel and started walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to change? You know, into something a little nicer?" Kagura asked though she already knew the answer.

"Why, the clay is dry and it's not like I haven't eaten lunch with you guys like this before. Besides, why change when I plan on getting right back to work after we eat?"

"Honestly Kagome, you should take more pride in your appearance. I don't know why you insist on hiding your beauty underneath baggy clothes and big glasses."

"I'm not hiding anything, Kagura. Besides, who do I have to impress when I'm working on my art?" Kagome laughed as the trio walked across the pristine lawn to the main house.

"She's right, Kagome. You're beautiful and you should show it." Sango said as she took of her jacket to let the sun reflect off her bare shoulders.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her two best friends. No matter what they said, she always felt like the ugly duckling next to them. Walking with her finger hooked under the tag of the jacket that she had slung over her shoulder, Sango looked like a model with her wide flowing black silk pants that clung to her hips and ivory button up sleeveless vest. And of course there was Kagura looking like royalty with her beautiful summer dress swaying slightly in the breeze and with the rhythm of her movements. No, Kagome would even attempt to compete with them in the beauty department. She was content with how she looked and left it at that. And it wasn't as if she had to money to change her wardrobe to match theirs.

Soon they were at the main house and the girls walked in the back door to the expansive and bright kitchen. Kagome walked over to older woman rinsing some lettuce. "Hi Momma, what have you got cooking?"

"I'm making a special lunch today. Want to help me make the salad?"

"Here, let me do that Mrs. Chiba." Sango said as she pulled down a bowl from the shelf and started pulling leaves apart, adding other ingredients as she went. "I can't cook like you can, but I do know how to put together a salad."

"Hopefully the man Sango marries won't have a problem with take-out or can cook himself. Lord knows he would die of food poisoning or starve otherwise."

Kagome and her mother laughed at Kagura's comment while Sango just stuck her tongue out at her. Another older woman walked out of the pantry with her arms loaded with plates and long sticks of French bread. "Kagura you shouldn't talk about your friends that way. I'm sure any man Sango marries will love her for the wonderful, smart, beautiful woman she is; not her cooking abilities or lack there of."

Sango walked over to the other woman and put an arm around her. "Thank you Mrs. Drake. It's good to know someone here is on my side." Sticking her tongue out once more at Kagura, Sango went back to putting the salad together while Kagome and her mother helped Mrs. Drake slice the bread and Kagura got the plate and glasses ready to be taken to the table outside.

Soon talk began, Sango was asked about her new position in the company she worked for, and Kagura discussed some new dresses she was going to be selling at her trendy boutique. "Just wait till you all see them. They are fresh from the catwalks in Milan. In fact, there is one in the collection that I'm dying to see on Kagome." Kagura said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Did someone say something about my little Kagome in a dress?" A deep voice said from the door to the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at the head of the Drake family household and Drake Enterprises. At fifty-six years old, Lyon Drake was still a very handsome man. Though his hair was white, it looked very distinguished on him and he kept it longer than most men his age. His broad shoulders still maintained most of the strength of his youth and he never developed the gut most men in their fifties sported. Lyon's eyes were still as sharp as ever as was his mind. Yet he maintained a soft spot for the women in his life.

"No, Sir." Said Kagome leaning against the counter, "I do believe age has finally caught up with you and has run off with your hearing. No one said anything about me being in a dress."

"You little missy would do well not to mock your elders." Lyon said as shook his finger at her. "You may be too old for me to put over my knee and spank, but this OLD MAN can still show you a thing or two in chess."

"I agree. Last week you showed me how to dodge a flying rook and a couple of bishops."

"Lies!" Walking over to his wife, Lyon put his arms around her and pouted over her shoulder at Kagome. "Love, see how she treats a poor old man like me? It's a disgrace the way she throws such slander my way."

Maria Drake shook her head and patted her husband's cheek. "You poor thing. Here, why don't you have a cookie Kagome's wonderful mother made and go nurse your wounded pride."

"Ah yes, one of Sakura's wonderful cookies will definitely help. But I also expect a full apology from her mean daughter."

Kagome smiled and grabbed a couple cookies herself before linking arms with the man who was like a second father to her and led him out the back door to the gardens. "Tell me, Sir, would you prefer the groveling while I expound on all your amazing attributes, or the simple 'I'm sorry and you are the most amazing chess player in the world' speech?"

"Is there a way you could grovel and give the speech?"

"We'll have to see how good a mood I'm in."

Laughing, the two walked arm in arm to the gardens, munching on cookies.

"So, how is your latest project coming along?" Lyon asked in the most innocent of voices.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him but refused to take the bait. "Don't worry; it will be done in time for your birthday. That is all you need to know."

"Would you happen to have been working on it this morning?" The older man said as he looked down at bits of clay still clinging to various parts of Kagome's face and hair.

"Perhaps."

"I'm not going to get anything out of you am I?"

Kagome laughed as she patted Drake's arm with her other hand. "No, but I commend you for your efforts. You wouldn't be the successful business man you are if you weren't able to charm people the way you do to get what you want."

"It never did work on you though, my dear Kagome."

"That my friend is because I have no need or desire to be charmed. That and I've known you all my life so I know all of your tricks."

"Tricks? Why I never…well my charm still works in the board room and on the most important person of all, my Maria."

"As it should."

"GRANDPA!"

The loud squeal of a young girl made the pair turn around to discover the source of the noise.

"Rin! How is Grandpa's Little Angel? Did you have a nice nap?"

Kagome stood back and smiled at the little six year old girl wrapped in her grandfather's arms with her much smaller arms twined around his neck. "Yes Grandpa, thank you. Kagome!"

The young woman braced herself as the little girl launched herself at her. "Kagome, Rin has missed you!"

Laughing, Kagome squeezed Rin real tight before spinning around with the little girl in her arms. "And I have missed you too, Rin."

"Rin, what have I told you about speaking properly?"

The sound of that smooth velvety voice brought instant goose bumps to Kagome's arms. It could belong to no other person. Placing the squirming girl on the ground and taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly turned around, trying to prepare herself for the sight that stood before her.

"Sesshoumaru."


	2. Chapter Two

Here I am with yet another chapter. Hope you all like what you have read so far. If characters seem a tad OOC, well...I intended for that to happen. Not quite the usual pairings will happen here. But this is AU and I will do my very best to make these characters as true to form as humanly possible. As for past, present and future OOCness, it won't be a constant thing. The characters themselves will be just as baffled as you all will be. (make note the author utterly enjoys the power she displays by writting this story) But, I don't want to give too much away so on with the story!  
Isa

Disclaimer: Dude, I so don't own Inuyasha, but you lawyers can't do a damn thing about my new socks! I paid for them so they are MINE!

The Shape of Love  
By Isanarya  
Chapter Two

Last time

The young woman braced herself as the little girl launched herself at her. "Kagome, Rin has missed you!"

Laughing, Kagome squeezed Rin real tight before spinning around with the little girl in her arms. "And I have missed you too, Rin."

"Rin, what have I told you about speaking properly?"

The sound of that smooth velvety voice brought instant goose bumps to Kagome's arms. It could belong to no other person. Placing the squirming girl on the ground and taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly turned around, trying to prepare herself for the sight that stood before her.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Daddy!"

He smiled down at the girl who had attached herself to his legs. He bent down and picked her up with one arm, holding her to his side as he looked up at the two people on the path ahead of him.

His father of course looked as healthy and robust as ever. The only wrinkles found on his face caused by generous laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. Eyes Sesshoumaru knew that could quickly turn as cold and as hard as steel when his father was displeased. At the moment though, there was warmth and happiness radiating from them as they took in his eldest son and granddaughter.

Then there was the person standing next to his father. Kagome. Ever since his youth he could remember being intrigued by the girl. Though she was twenty-three now, he still had a hard time considering her a woman. Perhaps it was in the way she looked. Her jeans looked perhaps a size too big for her and her t-shirt was definitely not the type draw a male's or anyone's attention for that matter. The laces to her sneakers were undone but cut short so that she wouldn't walk on them and her dark hair was always in a tight braid with strands always coming out to frame her face. Thick glasses hid most of her face and eyes from view but at least she had a nice smile. It was a beautiful smile truthfully if you were lucky enough to catch it and it wasn't hidden by her glasses. Not that she ever really gifted him with one of his smiles anymore, she hadn't since she was a little girl. No, he was always left getting the after affects of her smiles that she seemed to always have ready for his daughter Rin or his father. If he paused to think about it, everyone else got the full force of her smiles but him. He only got to see it from a distance at odd angles, usually from a profile view or a view from above as he looked down from one of the windows of the house. Why did she never smile at him? A real true smile and not one of her quick polite ones?

Shaking his head to push these pointless questions from his mind, he slowly walked over to the pair and set Rin down at his feet. "I was told to tell you that lunch is ready and that you should let Kagome stop groveling now."

"But she was finally starting to get the hang of it."

"Grandpa, why was Kagome groveling?"

Lyon looked down at his granddaughter and smiled. "She had hurt my feelings and made me very sad so I made her walk with me through the gardens to apologize. She claims she can beat me at chess."

Rin pondered this for a moment as she looked between her grandfather and Kagome. "But Grandpa, she does beat you."

This brought a small smile to Sesshoumaru's face but it was the sound of melodious laughter that quickly brought his face up to the young woman before him. For a brief moment he actually got a close up view of one of her infamous smiles before it quickly disappeared when Kagome turned to his father. "Can you believe that, out of the mouths of babes?" When Kagome turned back around to face him, she caught him staring at her and Sesshoumaru noticed a slight blush form on her cheeks. This combined with that unexpected but beautiful laughter and the quick glimpse of her real smile had him having to catch his breath. Just as quickly as she had looked at him, she quickly looked down at Rin and held her hand out to her.

"Come on Rin, why don't I show you this pretty flower I noticed on my walk over here. We'll leave these two men to talk."

Taking her hand, Rin walked away with Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched them leave till the sound of his father clearing his throat made him turn away. "Yes, Father?"

Sesshoumaru noticed the calculating look in the older man's eyes and it instantly made him wary.

"It's good to see you starting to open your eyes, Son."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Lyon beamed happily at his son but still didn't lose the look that was in his eyes.

"Nothing you won't soon figure out on you own dear boy, and I must say it is about time." Slapping his son so soundly on the back, it almost knocked the air out of Sesshoumaru, he laughed heartily at himself as though he were privy to some joke that was at Sesshoumaru's expense. "Come on, lead the way to the table, Son, I'm hungry for what ever my darling Maria and the wonderful Sakura have cooked up together."

After a few moments of walking in silence together they finally came to the table that had been set for their luncheon. It was a luncheon celebrating the return of Lyon's two sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Both had been away for a few months setting up the new offices in London. Yet they came back so they could be there for their father for his fifty-seventh birthday. It was a couple weeks away but there was going to be a huge party to celebrate it. Even the President of the United States was expected to be there.

Sesshoumaru and Lyon were greeted by the sound of Inuyasha and Sango in the middle of yet another heated debate. Sakura, Maria, and Kagura all sat in their respected seats around the table ignoring what was happening around them while Rin sat on Maria's lap staring in awe at the two people in a shouting match before her.

"Why you pompous, insufferable, egotistical piece of…"

"You are the most annoying woman I have ever had the misfortune…"

Suddenly Kagome came out of the kitchen and calmly walked over to the two. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, she said a few quiet words to them. To Sesshoumaru's astonishment, both Sango and Inuyasha immediately became silent and walked over to their places at the table, mumbling apologies to everyone. But if they happened to catch each other's eyes, they would immediately glare and turn away.

Lyon chuckled at the scene before him. "Seems like those two can't get within five feet of each other with out going at it. I had hoped they would grow out of it by now. Well, at least Kagome was able to end it so we could all eat." Lyon patted his son on the back and took his seat next to his wife. Sesshoumaru sat beside him with Inuyasha on the other side. Kagome had placed herself next to her mother on the other side of Maria and Sango sat between her and Kagura who sat next to Inuyasha.

Soon dishes were being passed around and everyone began enjoying their lunch.

"So Sango, now you know what the surprise was." Kagura said as she ate another strawberry.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping up the suspense. If I had known…"

"Sango would have brought welcoming gifts, wouldn't you dear?" Sakura said, interrupting whatever Sango was about to say. No doubt it would have started another argument.

Sango stiffened for a moment but quickly recovered. "Of course."

"Daddy, look at the flower me and Kagome found earlier." Rin said as she shoved the flower in his face. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the flower before him and the young woman sitting across from him who refused to meet his gaze. "Yes, Rin, it is." He said, turning to nod at his daughter who now sat in his father's lap.

"Kagome said I should put it in a vase to keep by my bed and Grandma said after we ate she would help me pick one out. Do you want to help?"

Again, Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from Kagome to look at his daughter. "I believe I shall leave that up to you and her. You are much better at picking vases to put your flowers in than I am, Rin."

The little girl beamed at her father before carefully setting the flower down on the table to finish eating.

"So tell me," his step-mother Maria said, "about this new project the company is currently working on. I hear it is cutting edge."

"Well there are a couple things actually." Inuyasha stated before Sesshoumaru could reply. "Right now we're starting to experiment with fiber optics. It's the new wave in the communications industry, but we are at least ten years ahead of the competition in the development and actual use of it. Everything is going digital now and fiber optics will make everything run a hell of a lot smoother and more efficient than your basic wiring that we use today. Even better than satellite."

"Inuyasha I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using such language in front of Rin." Sesshoumaru said in an icy voice.

Inuyasha merely scoffed at his older half-brother before smiling at his niece. "Aw, Rin knows not to repeat what I say. Don't you Rin. Because Rin knows only Uncle Inuyasha is allowed to talk like that."

"That's right, Daddy, because Uncle 'Yasha is a big potty mouth and only potty mouths talk like that. Huh Uncle 'Yasha?"

Sango nearly choked on her food as she fought to keep from laughing out loud and pointed at Inuyasha as Kagome and Kagura pounded on her back, each smiling as they fought similar reactions.

Inuyasha glared at Sango before smiling sheepishly at Rin. "Uh, sure Rin. That's it exactly."

Sakura decided to pick up the conversation to avoid any kind of looming confrontations or embarrassments. "Sesshoumaru why don't you tell us what the other project is your all are working on?"

"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain. It has to do with laser technology."

"Laser technology?"

"Yes. To put it more adequately, how information is stored and read through the use of lasers. I'm sure you are familiar with CD and DVD's. Those are examples of information that is stored and read by laser technology. You all also know of the color-light spectrum; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet? Well, at the moment all disks are read with the thickest, most basic of those lights or colors; red. Now, we know of two other colors that can be converted into lasers. Those are green and then blue. Each one is thinner than the last. The thinnest being the blue. Right now we are trying to find a way to make it so that information can be read by a green or blue laser. Preferably a blue, but at the moment we are having enough trouble stabilizing the green."

"What sort of impact would this have on the world?"

Sesshoumaru looked at person across from him who had spoken. It surprised him that Kagome would ask such a pertinent question. Older more mature women he had tried to date in the past would have been lost to the conversation long ago.

"Well," he said, trying to look into her eyes as he talked to her yet found the glasses she wore made it difficult for him to do so. "If we could find a way to use a thinner light, we could put more information in a single place. Imagine the entire Library of Congress on one disk. That is what we could accomplish with just the green laser. With the blue, why I imagine the possibilities are endless."

Kagome nodded and looked back down at her now empty plate. Without a word she picked it up and started gathering other dishes with her. Thinking this an opportune moment, Sesshoumaru also picked up his now empty plate and others around him.

"Any other dishes to collect before Kagome and I head off to wash them?" Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome as he said this and thus didn't fail to notice the way her whole body seemed to stiffen when she heard his words. Interesting. When a chorus of 'no' met his ears, Sesshoumaru nodded and followed the retreating Kagome into the kitchen, brimming with curiosity. Perhaps now he would get the chance to try and unravel the mystery that was Kagome.

A/N: Don't forget to review yall! Me'in my muse just love to hear 'bout what yalls think of our tale so fer. Makes us feel mighty pleasent in the heart area if yalls knows what I mean. Any flames of course will be used in our little B-B-Q we're a hold'n. ThankYa Much!


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

La la la, a new chapter, la la! Yay! Things are going just swimmingly, eh? La la, la la, la LA LA! May you all enjoy the continuation of my little story.  
Isa

Disclamer: In case you all haven't noticed by now, I don't own Inuyasha. Not a single bit. Not even any stocks in the animation company that brought it to T.V. I'm poor so don't sue, all you would get is my new socks and I'll be damned if I let you get a hold of those! (shakes her fist in the air) I'll leave the country and you'd never find me!

The Shape of Love  
By Isanarya  
Chapter Three

* * *

Last Time

"Any other dishes to collect before Kagome and I head off to wash them?" Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome as he said this and thus didn't fail to notice the way her whole body seemed to stiffen when she heard his words. Interesting. When a chorus of 'no' met his ears, Sesshoumaru nodded and followed the retreating Kagome into the kitchen, brimming with curiosity. Perhaps now he would get the chance to try and unravel the mystery that was Kagome.

* * *

Kagome could feel his eyes boring into her back as he followed her into the kitchen. Why was he staring at her? Kagome didn't know the answer to that but she did know that she didn't like it. It was hard enough just to breath in the same room as him, let alone function properly with those eyes of his focusing at you. She should have guessed this is what the surprise of the day would be. What other reason was there for a special luncheon that she had to go to?

Still all the warnings in the world wouldn't be able to prepare her for coming face to face with HIM. Kagome sighed silently to herself as she put her load of dishes on the counter next to the sink. Trying her best to ignore the power and raw masculinity radiating off the man next to her, Kagome started the water and proceeded to scrub the first dish in her hand.

"So it's you wash and I'll dry then?"

Kagome shifted her gaze from the dish in front of her to the man on her right and nodded, refusing to turn her head completely to look at him. "I suppose so, though there really is no need for you to help me. I can do this so you can spend some more time with your family." She hoped he would grant her desperate wish but surprise, surprise, he refused.

"No."

Kagome held the plate under some water to rinse it and told her hands to stay steady. No? She wanted to beg but figured that would look childish and might make him want to stay even more. Though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why he insisted on staying in the first place.

"Okay then, here dry." She said as she handed him the first plate.

Time passed silently after that as Kagome scrubbed the plates and bowls harder and faster than she ever had in her entire life. To her horror she noticed her hands would shake slightly whenever she passed a plate to Sesshoumaru to dry. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

When they were almost done and Kagome was up to her elbows in soapy water, a few strands of hair fell into her face. Before she could push them behind her ear, it seemed someone else had already beat her too it. Kagome stiffened instantly as finger tips that were definitely not her own softly and slowly brushed against her cheek and traced the outer curve of her ear as the strands were put into place. Despite her best efforts, Kagome couldn't stop the small shiver that left her covered with goose bumps.

"Um, t-thanks, but you really didn't have to do that." Her mind was really screaming that he SHOULDN'T have done that and it took all her will not to bolt out of the house right then and there.

"Do you realize that you have bits of clay right on the top curve of your ear?" Again a finger lightly traced the area in question. "And bits smeared on your cheeks here and here?" That damned finger moved to touch two places on the right side of her cheek.

Kagome still would not look at him as she did her best to shrug it off and sound as though were not affected by what was going on. Knowing her face was probably red enough to be seen from outer space, Kagome cleared her throat as she practically shoved the next to last plate in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Well, my hair often falls out of place and I don't have time to stop and wash my hands every time I need to fix it."

"Your little hobby is a dirty one it seems."

This time she did turn to face him completely, crossing her wet arms over her chest as she glared at him. Whiskey, his eyes were the molten golden color of the heady drink. If she hadn't been so angry by his comment, she would have thought she'd already had several shots of the strong liquor his eyes affected her so.

"It's good to know there are still people out there willing to put me in my place about what I do. How nice that you can judge so easily something you don't even know anything about and could never hope to understand. I believe you can finish the last dish."

With that, Kagome left a stunned Sesshoumaru standing in the kitchen with a towel in one hand and a plate in the other. Had she offended him? She didn't care. Despite how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that had gathered in her cerulean blue eyes. Wincing at the sound of the back door slamming behind her, Kagome did her best to ignore the shocked looks of the others still seated around the table. Without a word to anybody, she stormed off across the back lawn to her sanctuary. Upon reaching it, she quickly locked the door and shut herself in her studio upstairs. It wasn't until she was sitting in her favorite chair in the corner that she let her tears fall freely.

After a couple moments of silent sobs, Kagome angrily wiped her eyes and shoved her hair behind her ears again. Why was she crying over something as stupid as another's opinion of her art? She had no delusions that everyone would love and understand what she did. So why did this bother her so much? It was because HE said it. He said those words that she swore would never bother her again.

Taking her glasses off, she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face in her hands. Goodness she was tired; no, more like emotionally worn out. And the cause of it all was one hundred yards away in a big mansion with platinum blond hair, whiskey golden eyes and a body that made any hot blooded female want to drool. Between his unexpected arrival, his constant staring, and very odd behavior, it was just too much for poor Kagome to take.

For as long as she could remember, she had been drawn to the seemingly cold and untouchable older son of Lyon Drake. She had developed a sort of school girl crush on him when she had been in Jr. High, and when he had gotten married she had wanted to cry, but figured it was time to give up her childish little fantasies and focus on her future. And for the most part she did. She did get over him and had even dated a couple guys in High School and College. Then about two years after his marriage, his wife Giselle had died in a horrible car wreck, leaving Sesshoumaru to take care of their infant daughter.

She had felt pity for him then, not longing or lust. Just pity and respect for the man who held it all together for his motherless child. A child whom, as far as she could tell, was deeply loved by her father and suffered no ill affects from having only one parent. Her admiration for him grew as Rin grew into an intelligent and well rounded child. But despite her belief that she was over her crush, she would still avoid contact with him over the years when ever he would come to visit his family. He was just too, male and powerful for her to handle. It was his eyes. In all honesty she was afraid of them, afraid of how they seemed to look deep into a person as though seeking to pierce the soul. And she never felt she could be herself around him. With anyone else in the Drake family and her friends, she had no problem joking, laughing and just enjoying herself. But she always felt on edge whenever she was around him and because of this, she had always taken great pains to ensure she would never be alone in a room with him and never do anything to draw attention to herself around him

Yet today for some reason, nothing went the way it should. He had acknowledged her for the first time in many years beyond the cordial greetings and such they often swapped in exchange of more meaningful conversation. She had ended up alone with him and he had touched her in a way that went beyond the brotherly type of hugs she had received from him when she was little. His fingers had moved across her skin in a way that still had her tingling. But it was over shadowed by the words he had spoken afterwards. A hobby, he called her art a 'little hobby'. It was like he had torn her heart out and stepped on it as hard as he could. She was her art. It was how she showed the world what was inside her without really letting them see what truly made up Kagome. For someone to call it a little hobby was like telling her what she did was worthless. And if her art was worthless than she was too.

"I need a bath." Looking at the clock and seeing it was only a little past three, Kagome only shrugged as she trotted down stairs to her apartment. "Yes I definitely need a bubble bath."

Before reaching the bottom of the stairs however, someone was knocking on the door. Rather insistently too. Yet as she reached for the knob, the knocking suddenly stopped. Opening the door, Kagome was surprised to discover her front step was empty. Empty except for a little note with a flower sitting on top of it. Looking around and finding no one there, Kagome bent down to pick the items up. The note was written with red crayon in the hand writing of a certain six year old. Two very simple words yet they did more than an entire Shakespearean sonnet ever could have, "Daddy's Sorry."

"Bastard doesn't play fair." Kagome muttered to herself as she took the note and flower inside with her. Setting them on the kitchen counter next to her glasses, Kagome kicked off her worn out yet beyond comfortable sneakers and headed for the bathroom. Plugging the tub, she turned on the hot water and added her favorite bubble bath mixture before turning on the radio she kept in there. Reaching for her hair tie, she quickly undid it and combed her finger through her long ebony tresses. Her hair reached about the a little past the middle of her back and was wavy from being restrained by a tight braid all day. Pealing off her clay encrusted clothes; Kagome shut the water off as it neared the brim of the tub and slipped into the luxurious bubbles and hot water.

Sighing, Kagome leaned back against the tub and let the water drown her wash her stress away. Refusing to think about a certain person, instead she turned her mind elsewhere as she pondered what medium to do her latest piece in. Clay wasn't her real element. Working with the clay was only a part of the steps in her art. It always started with a sketch or several of them, and then she would make a model of what she wanted out of clay. From that model she would decide if she wanted to go further and finish or just start again. She sculpted with plaster, wood, occasionally she would have one cast in bronze, but what she really loved to work with was stone. Kagome thought lovingly of the 4 foot by 8 foot marble slab she had spent 3 years saving nearly every penny to buy. She hoarded that thing worse than any miser did with his money and had big plans for it one day. What it would be, she didn't currently know, but she wasn't going to waste such a precious thing on an idea that wasn't perfect.

Sinking under the water for a moment to wet her hair, Kagome came back up with a smile on her face. Bronze, she would make a bronze cast for the final rendition of her gift to Lyon for his birthday. If she worked diligently, she should have plenty of time to get it done. Satisfied with her decision, Kagome finished bathing and let the water drain out of the tub while she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Boy Kagome, you sure know how to greet a guest."

Kagome spun around and glared at Kagura and Sango before sticking her tongue out at them and proceeding to her bedroom to get dressed. Both young women stayed seated on the couch while Kagome talked to them from the closet in her bedroom. "What are you guys doing here? Couldn't wait for me to get done with my bath before you decided you had to barge into my house?"

"We were worried about you, Kagome. Everyone is." Sango said as she slipped off her shoes and curled her legs underneath her on the sofa. "We've never seen you act like that before."

"Not that we don't blame you. The nerve of my cousin, referring to your art as a hobby!"

"He called it my 'little hobby' Kagura."

"Even worse!"

Kagome walked out of her bedroom wearing sweat pants and yet another t-shirt. She had a towel in her hand as she tilted her head sideways and proceeded to dry her hair with it.

"Kagome you have got to get a new wardrobe." Kagura said as Kagome sat down between her and Sango.

"What wrong with the clothes I wear? They are comfortable and practical for what I do."

"Do you plan on sculpting your whole life Kagome?"

"Yes."

"No, not as a career. I mean all day everyday for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not. But I'm not socialites like you and Kagura are, Sango. I have no need for fancy clothes."

"Not fancy clothes, Kagome. But flattering ones. You have a great body, show it off! I would kill to have a body like yours but with the clothes you wear, you look like a teenager, not a twenty-three year old woman. How about jeans that fit? Shirts that don't look three sizes too big? And more than 3 pairs of shoes."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at the woman sitting next to her. "Anything else Kagura?"

"Yes, stop wearing those damn glasses of yours. I know you don't need them, not anymore. Your last eye exam said your vision was perfect. I was there, remember? But for some reason you still insist on wearing them."

"But I'm comfortable wearing them."

"Bullshit. You hide behind them."

"Did you guys really come here just to nit pick my dressing habits?"

Sango put an arm around Kagome. "No, we really came here to try and cheer you up. Is it working?"

Kagome laughed and nodded at her two best friends. "In a way yes. I'm forgetting all about what Sesshoumaru said."

"I still think he is a jerk for saying that to you. If he wasn't so much bigger than me I would knock his block off."

"He was kind of acting strange this afternoon though, wasn't he? Not like himself." Sango said as she got up and pulled three pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream out of the freezer.

"Help yourself, Sango." Kagome said as she moved the towel to the other side of her head.

"Hey, I'm sharing! I got one for each of us." She said as she handed Kagome and Kagura each a pint of ice cream and a spoon. "I just thought a little Ben and Jerry's would go perfect with our girl talk."

"I couldn't agree more, dear Sango." Kagura said as she dug in for her first spoonful of the pint of pure sin. "I agree on both the ice cream and Sesshoumaru's behavior today. He actually seemed to be a part of the group for once you know. Like he was actually focusing on those around him. Especially one person in particular."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kagome, don't act like that. What is really going on between you and Sesshoumaru?" Sango said as she gently shoved Kagome's shoulder.

"Between Sesshoumaru and I? Nothing. Honestly I have no clue what made him act the way he did today. All I did was behave the way I normally do…"

Kagura gave a very un-lady like snort. "You mean avoid him like the plague?"

"Kagura I do no such thing."

"Sure you do, in your own special way. You avoid looking at him, you usually place yourself as far away from him as you can when you are in the same room together, and you clam up in a way I never see you do around other people."

"Kagura is right Kagome. You do act different around him. It's just not obvious to those who don't know you as well as Kagura and I."

"What is crazy about all this," Kagura continued, "is that Sesshoumaru never noticed or really paid attention to what was going on. Until today that is. Something you did today made him notice you and I think you panicked."

"Kagura he called my art a hobby!"

Kagura nodded as she dug in for another spoonful. "And he's an asshole for that. But he also did something I've never known Sesshoumaru to do."

"And what's that Kagura?" Sango asked as she too ate another spoonful of the rich ice cream.

"He apologized. In all the years I've known him, which by the way happens to be a lot, I've never heard of him apologizing for anything. At least of his own free will. He used to have to do it all the time when we were younger for making Inuyasha cry but that was a long time ago. And today he did it in such a way that leaves you with no choice but to forgive him, Kagome. Only a man who is up to something would pull a trick like that. And a very good trick too, I might add, getting Rin to leave a note like that. Mark my words, you've gotten his attention Kagome and I don't know whether to congratulate you or tell you to run. Either way I can't wait to see what happens next."

* * *

A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. If you don't send reviews, I might develop a stutter. P-P-Please don't do that to me. That last part came from the movie Big Daddy. I just love that little kid. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello it is I, the author, with another chapter for your reading pleasure. Imagine this new chapter wrapped in a lovely bow with your name on it and the words "Just For You" in lovely gold lettering. Can you see it? No? Try closing your eyes. How about now? Still nothing? Well it's there I promise it's there. I would just like to thank those of you who have taken the time to read my story and a special thanks goes out to those of you who sent me reviews.  
THANK YOU:

MythraPenDragon: so glad you like it so far!  
waining-moon: i promise i have much much more story coming!  
Thundara: here you go, Thundara, hot off the presses!  
Leunra: you are correct, it is a sess/kag. i'm glad you find it original though, it was what i was working towards!  
JBella: of course Kagome won't go easy on him, what woman ever does? hee hee  
dragon huntress: i am a firm beliver in the combination of humor and romance.you find it all the time in real life. :)  
Addanc-TSC: happy i am to know that you approve of what i've written so far. i shall work to continue to make good chapters  
iridescent-dreams-13: don't be angry, you were among the first! it just takes awile for it to show up on the system

Again, thank you to those of you who sent reviews. They were very insightful and encouraging! I hope to keep you all interested in the story and keep the standards up.  
Isa

Disclaimer: Have I told you about my new socks? (big breath) Well they are new and white and have grey toes and the heels are grey too and they have a cute little pink line separating the grey toe part from the white and on the bottom it says in pink letters "Haynes" and they are new and I love them and...and...(insert simple fact the author owns nothing of any importance or interest and therefore couldn't possibly own Inuyasha) and they wash really well and...

The Shape of Love  
By Isanarya  
Chapter Four

* * *

Last Time:

Kagura nodded as she dug in for another spoonful. "And he's an asshole for that. But he also did something I've never known Sesshoumaru to do."

"And what's that Kagura?" Sango asked as she too ate another spoonful of the rich ice cream.

"He apologized. In all the years I've known him, which by the way happens to be a lot, I've never heard of him apologizing for anything. At least of his own free will. He used to have to do it all the time when we were younger for making Inuyasha cry but that was a long time ago. And today he did it in such a way that leaves you with no choice but to forgive him, Kagome. Only a man who is up to something would pull a trick like that. And a very good trick too, I might add, getting Rin to leave a note like that. Mark my words, you've gotten his attention Kagome and I don't know whether to congratulate you or tell you to run. Either way I can't wait to see what happens next."

* * *

A fist planted itself into the smooth surface of a mahogany desk and was swiftly raised to be inspected by angry golden eyes. Sesshoumaru assessed the damage to his hand as he watched little droplets of blood form from small gashes on his knuckles. Muttering to himself, Sesshoumaru walked over to one of the large windows in his father's study and looked at the landscape around him. Instantly his eyes were drawn in the direction of the old gardener's place and he cursed yet again before turning to sit in an overstuffed leather chair.

What in the world was with him today? He, Sesshoumaru Drake, cold calculating business man that he was, had never acted as impulsively as he had this afternoon. The question was why? Now that he thought about it, he'd never made a woman so angry with him before or made one cry; at least none that he knew of. Damn it all! He could still see the accusing stares of the others as he watched Kagome storm away. He just thanked whatever holy powers were out there that none of them had walked in to witness his previous actions with her in the kitchen.

What had inspired him to touch her like that he didn't know. But something about Kagome in that instant drew him like a moth to the flame. With her arms up to her elbows in soapy water and bits of clay clinging to her face and clothes, she somehow looked for more desirable to him than she should have. But that wasn't enough to make him want to touch her. No, it wasn't until that hair of hers came to caress her cheek that he felt he wanted to do the same. It was a shock to discover just how silky that little bit of hair had felt under his fingers while her skin…Damn it he had to stop this! He had to stop thinking like this. Yet how could he when his fingers still tingled from where they had touched her.

Sesshoumaru stared at his hand as if it did not belong to him. What he had done was wrong. This was Kagome, sweet, innocent, YOUNG, Kagome. He had taken advantage of the situation with her hands being too occupied stop him and had stepped over and beyond his bounds. It was no wonder she had been so shocked. He had been shocked too, yet rather than let her know it; he had continued on and made it worse! Sesshoumaru groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Try as he might though, he couldn't get the image of Kagome out of his mind. The way her cheeks turned that becoming shade of pink as she blushed. Shoving himself out of the chair, he walked back over to the window. He felt ashamed of him self all over again as he thought of the others reactions to his confession of how he had hurt her. The anger in Kagura's and Sango's eyes was expected; as it was in Inuyasha's. But the hurt and disappointment in Sakura's eyes, the woman whose lap he had cried in when his mother had died, was too much for him. His father and step-mother had merely shaken their heads at him.

How was he supposed to know she took her art seriously? He should have known, and that was the crux of it all. It seemed everyone else knew just how important Kagome's art was to her but him. Hell, he hadn't even seen any of her art that he knew of. Now he had two things that he had to apologize for. Between touching her without permission and degrading her lifestyle, Sesshoumaru was on the fast track down the wrong path towards getting to know and understand Kagome.

Yet he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of how he managed to take care of the situation. It was dirty and it was low, but he had no doubt of its success. Getting Rin to write that little note for him and leaving it on her doorstep was a stroke of genius on his part. There was a reason he was so successful in the business world. Playing the trump card this early in the game wasn't usually his style but if it meant he would win, so be it.

Though, honestly, Sesshoumaru didn't know why he put so much thought into what Kagome thought of him. Why didn't he want her to be mad at him? Surely it couldn't be more the fact that she was practically family and he truly felt bad for what he had done and said? No, it couldn't be. He had every reason to apologize to her for his behavior but that was it. Wasn't it? And why was he so interested in getting to know Kagome? They'd known each other for years, had practically grown up together, he should know her better than anyone else outside the family. And yet, he didn't. Kagome was a mystery that everyone else seemed to have solved or merely accepted. In truth, his pathetic half-brother probably knew Kagome better than him. Why did he feel had get to know what was underneath that polite smile of hers?

She was an enigma. Plain and simple as that, and Sesshoumaru loved nothing more than getting to the bottom of things. He would find out what made her so tense around him, so guarded. Maybe even re-establish the friendship they had had while growing up. But that was all. It was nothing more than simple curiosity on his part.

"Still hiding out in the study, big brother?"

Sighing, Sesshoumaru turned around to face Inuyasha. He was casually leaning against the door to the study with his arms folded over his chest and his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief as he stared at his older brother.

"Never would have pegged you to be the kind of guy to hide from anything."

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Looking for you of course. It was no surprise though to find you up here alone and thinking hard about something." Here Inuyasha's mouth twitched in an effort to contain a smile. "Or should I say someone?"

"You annoy me, little brother. Go pester someone else with your idiocy."

"Struck a nerve have I? You know, Sesshoumaru, you haven't been acting like the cold, distant asshole you usually are all day. Well not all day, I should say not since this afternoon." This time Inuyasha didn't bother holding back the smile. "Care to explain the sudden change in attitude?"

"I never explain anything to anyone, Inuyasha. Especially you."

"Now you're starting to sound like the Sesshoumaru we all know and love. Tell me this, why the sudden interest in Kagome? You haven't paid attention to her in years, why start today? And don't try to deny it you bastard. I saw how you stared at her the entire meal and how you followed her to the kitchen under the pretence of helping wash dishes. Face it, brother; you know you have some explaining to do there."

"Let us suffice it to say I'm interested in her."

"Holy shit! You want to date Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha before he continued on. "I'm not interested in her romantically. I just want to know why she hides the way she does. I usually figure people out real easily yet I can't figure out Kagome. That is all."

"Sure it is. If you say so. But I warn you, if you hurt Kagome in anyway, I will kill you, Sesshoumaru. Half-brother or not, Kagome is special and I don't want to see her hurt by anyone."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this, "Are you interested in her romantically?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood up from the door and turned to open it. "No. My interests lay else where. By the way, thumbs up on getting Rin to write the apology note for you. Kagome's guaranteed to forgive your stupidity with that trick. Mind if I borrow Rin sometime? She could come in quite handy."

"Absolutely not. Find your own means subduing the opposite sex. Rin will not be used for such devious purposes."

"Yeah sure, it's fine when you do it, but heaven forbid anyone else use your trump card." With one last amused look at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha walked out and shut the door behind him.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he sat down once more on the overstuffed leather chair. It had been a long day and he had a feeling it would be an even longer night. After dinner he planned to take a very hot shower before going straight to bed. He had a feeling he would need all his energy and strength to tackle what promised to be an even longer tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Another chapter completed though it was slightly shorter than previous chapters. But beware yon readers, for the up coming chapters will be filled with many things! Filled with humor! Filled with romance! Filled with awkward moments! And steam coming from someone's ears! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! But don't worry, if you don't survive you get a full refund of your money! Great news huh? By the way, don't forget to review. Love ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends! It has been a while since I have updated my story and for that I hope you all can forgive me. But I have very good reasons for my tardiness.

Reason Number One: Computer Problems

Yes, it is true. Somehow my computer managed to get infected with not one, not two, but three Trojan horses at the same time! How you ask? I too would like to know, though I believe a certain family member may have contributed to my poor computer's demise. Files couldn't be loaded and nothing would save. This caused many moments of Turrets and prompted me to inquire about the purchase of a very large and very heavy sledgehammer for a little Percussive Maintenance which is the fine art of whacking the crap out of an electric device to get it working again. And when it comes to such art, I am de Vinci!

Reason Number Two: I'm a new Mommy

Yes indeed, I have a little baby girl to take care of and she has taken up a lot of my time. Not that it bothers me mind you; it's just hard to write a story when both hands are full. So between baby, work, and school, I'm a very busy lady. But such is life.

Anyhow, thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review my stories! It makes my day knowing people read and enjoy what I write! So, without further ado, here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!

Isanarya

* * *

Chapter Five

By Isanarya

Last time:

Sighing, Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he sat down once more on the overstuffed leather chair. It had been a long day and he had a feeling it would be an even longer night. After dinner he planned to take a very hot shower before going straight to bed. He had a feeling he would need all his energy and strength to tackle what promised to be an even longer tomorrow.

* * *

The Sun rose over the horizon in what it hoped was a majestic display of beauty, light and warmth. It looked down on Mother Earth at all the life that was opening up to him and welcoming him to another day and smiled. Truly it was good to be the Sun. But not everyone was responding to this wonderful wake up call. Try as it might, the Sun could not get its light to break through the curtains of one house. It was in fact a gardener's former house though its current occupant possessed no such green thumb. For some reason, this occupant skipped its usual morning ritual of greeting the Sun and kept her blinds closed. A strange thing indeed. 

Had the Sun been able to peek inside this house, it would have indeed been shocked. The normally clutter free home was a mess with empty Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream cartons, popcorn, tissues, and empty video cases of the most wretched, tear jerking chick-flicks ever made. Only one thing could have caused this and the diagnosis was easy; Ladies Night In!

A groan came from the bedroom as Kagome rolled over and coved her face with a pillow to block out the sun. What a night! She hadn't had one like that in a long time. Not since Kagura dumped that loser Naraku. Talk about a control freak! Well at least he was gone now and Kagura could go on with her life. But last night…well, luckily they didn't happen that often. She hadn't laughed, cried, or eaten that much junk food in one sitting in a long time. Her body just couldn't take it.

"I feel…icky."

With one final groan for good measure, Kagome threw the pillow off her face and rolled/fell out of bed. The image she made before the full length mirror was one for the books.

"You, Kagome girl, need a shower."

So after a quick shower and change into some comfortable clothes, Kagome set about cleaning up ground zero. Within about twenty minutes, you would have never guessed three young women had spent the night and some of the morning behaving like thirteen year olds. Though in all honesty, the girls had had a really good time when they were thirteen. Kagome could still remember the day they were bored at the mall when Kagura came up with the most brilliant plan.

"Hey you guys, lets do something crazy."

Sango and Kagome just looked at each other before sighing and looking back to Kagura.

"I don't know, Kagura. Last time you said that I got in trouble for making Inuyasha's favorite shirt pink." A 13 year old Kagome had said, wincing at the memory of Inuyasha's and her mother's anger.

"And don't forget the time she thought it would be a brilliant idea to drive around the block while trying to look cool for the cute new neighbor boy. We looked real cool with that Stop sign lying on the hood on that new car. I'll never forget the look on your father's face for that one, Kagura." Sango added, "Though personally I thought pink was definitely Inuyasha's color. Kudos for that one."

"Sango you'll look for any opportunity to torture Inuyasha. Are you sure you're not just trying to hide the fact you have a major crush on him?"

"Kagome if you ask that one more time, I'll…I'll… I'll paint your nails pink and purple while you are sleeping. And take a picture of it!"

Kagome was already a bit of a tom boy at this point and had always hated the colors pink and purple. "You wouldn't!"

Sango folded her arms over her chest, very proud that she was already starting to form one, and smirked. "You bet I would!"

"Ladies, ladies please! Can't we forget about all that and get back to the topic at hand? Here we are, three very hot chicks who are bored to tears on a Saturday afternoon at the mall. See anything wrong with this picture? Well I do and I have a plan to put an end to it!" Kagura punctuated her point by banging her fist on the table. "We are going to go to that big department store there and then…"

Kagome and Sango held their breath as they waited for Kagura to divulge this brilliant plan of hers.

"Try on men's clothes!" Kagura's fist went into the air.

Kagome laughed at the images the memory provoked. Honestly, the way the store clerks had reacted, you would have thought they had never seen three teenage girls trying on men's clothing before. It figured that Kagura's cousins would show up while the girls were posing in the mirrors in some suits to spoil the fun. Inuyasha had laughed outright, saying he had always known Sango was ugly enough to be a boy, only to get smacked very soundly in the back of the head by both Sango and his mother. Sesshoumaru had simply shaken his head at their antics and continued browsing through the racks, seemingly ignoring strange goings on around him.

Even then Kagome knew Inuyasha would have to have been crazy to say such a thing. Both of her friends had always been pretty, and by thirteen, neither of them could really have been mistaken for boys. Neither by their looks or their figures. Kagome on the other hand, she was a late bloomer. Her figure didn't start to show up till after high school. Not that she was anywhere near good looking enough to compete with Sango and Kagura. Theirs was a league well beyond her little duck pond.

With a sigh, Kagome put some fresh water in her vase of flowers and walked up the stairs to her studio. Today would be the day she got her sculpture ready for the bronze casting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't have the gentle wake up call of the sun filtering in through the curtains. Instead he was awoken by a six year old little girl mistaking his stomach for a trampoline. And his stomach was definitely NOT a trampoline. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up! Grandpa's making flying pancakes! And he's going to show me how to do it! Come ON Daddy! I want you to see!"

With one last bounce, Rin leapt off the bed and tore off down the hall. The pitter patter of her tiny feet were closely followed by the louder stomping of a certain Inuyasha. Their excited chatter about Lyon's pancakes could be heard as together they went down the stairs into the kitchen. After a moment, silence once again could be enjoyed by Sesshoumaru.

Until his father's boisterous laughter and Rin's high pitched squeals rang up through the floor boards into his room. It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru took some special time to thank each and every one of his lucky stars that his room was above the kitchen. With a final sigh of resignation, Sesshoumaru donned on a robe and went down stairs to join the others. One thing was certain. He needed coffee. He needed it hot, he needed it to be strong, and he needed it NOW.

The scene that greeted Sesshoumaru was one of those Kodak moments he used to see advertised all the time. Rin was in her p.j's that had footies on the bottom and little pink bows in her hair. Across her nose was a streak of flower and in her hand was a spatula which she used to attempt to flip her pancake in the air like her Grandpa.

Maria saw him standing in the doorway and handed him his coffee. "Thought you might be needing this." And with a smile, turned back to finish slicing strawberries. Sesshoumaru thanked her and took a seat on a stool by the counter. At the other end of the kitchen Kagome's mother, Sakura was making orange juice. Though she did smile at him, it wasn't as warm as it usually was.

'Ah, something else to work on today,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched his daughter try to once again flip a pancake in the air. He watched as she caught a corner of her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration. Where had she picked that up from? He certainly didn't do that and neither had her late mother. And as far as he knew, no one else in the family did either. So when had she had the opportunity to pick up this particular habit? It was something he would look into, no doubt about it.

"How many pancakes do you want, Daddy?"

Sesshoumaru came out of his deep thoughts and looked over his daughter. "20."

"Silly, Daddy, you can't eat 20 pancakes! How 'bout two special Rin pancakes?"

"That sounds perfect."

A smiling Rin flipped over a pancake which landed a little askew across the edge of the pan. After trying to fix it, under the careful eye of her grandfather and father, Rin had succeeded in creating scrambled pancake while moving it to the center of the pan. After that, Lyon took over pancake flipping duties and eagerly amused his audience as he used his spatula to flip the pancakes in the air. When a large stack had been made, the table was set and the family gathered around the table while Sakura left saying she had errands to run.

Before Sesshoumaru could dish up, Rin came over with a plate she had covered with a silver bell. After setting it on the table before, she gingerly reached over and pulled off the lid. "Ta Da!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the plate before him. On it were two "Special Rin Pancakes", the shrunken scrambled one, as well as a very, very burnt pancake. Sesshoumaru need only look into the wide expectant eyes of his daughter to know what his reaction should be.

Making a big show of taking the first bite, he slowly chewed as though analyzing all the flavors like a wine taster would. Finally after a few moments, he swallowed and turned to look at Rin.

"Perfect. I think that was the best pancake I had ever eaten. You did a very good job, Rin."

Rin's smile could have lit up the room as she quickly hugged her father and took her seat next to him. "Do you really think so? I worked really had just to make them special for you, Daddy."

"I could tell. Soon you will be a professional pancake flipper and take your Grandfather's spot."

"Uncle 'Yasha, I made some for you too!" the little girl happily announced as she placed them on his plate. His weren't in any better condition. But being the good uncle that he was, he too ate every last bite, loudly claiming each one to be better than the last.

Finally, the meal was over and the dishes were put in the sink. Rin joined her grandmother as they got ready for a shopping trip. His father gathered his golf bag and left to join his friends at the country club, though everyone knew the clubs would undoubtedly stay in the car while the men stayed in the club house toasting each other and trying to one-up the other's stories. Inuyasha left to the study, claiming a few loose ends on a couple of projects. And Sesshoumaru, well, he had some loose ends as well and he had every intention of beginning the process of tying them today.

* * *

Kagome sat back on her favorite chair utterly exhausted. After spending the better part of the morning getting her model ready to cast in bronze, she spent the later half carting the thing to town and haggling for a low price to get the casting done. Usually she didn't have to pay as much to get it done, but there was a new manager who didn't know of her long standing partnership with the owner of the metal shop and so had upped the price. No matter, as long as it was done on time that was all that was important. Though she would be sure to call Toutousai and tell him to update new employees on their business deal so she wouldn't have to go through that mess again. 

Just as she was about to close her eyes for a much deserved nap, Kagome heard a knock on her door. Determined to ignore it, Kagome merely made herself more comfortable on the couch and closed her eyes yet again. The knocking on the door only got louder and more insistent. Realizing the person at the other side of the door was not going to go away, Kagome groaned out loud and forced herself to get up off the couch.

"Alright, fine, I'm coming!" Kagome shouted out as she came down the stairs. "How come the only time the world beats a path to my door is when I'm trying to take a nap?" And with those final words coming out of her mouth, Kagome flung open the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would be an inconvenient time for you. Perhaps I should come back later?"

While only moments before, Kagome was more than ready to give the person knocking on her door an earful, not a single sound came from her mouth now. In fact, it seemed to be stuck in the open position. Standing before her, on her porch, looking for all the world like some wonderful Adonis come to life, was Sesshoumaru. Hey kids, want your brains to turn to instant mush? Just add one Sesshoumaru and voila! No thought processes!

And though he had mentioned something about coming back later, some small part of Kagome's brain had maintained some small semblance of normal working order and realized that he didn't appear like he would be leaving her porch anytime soon. In fact, he was looking at her with something akin to shock on his face. Well, staring at her would be more like it. Why he would be staring at her, Kagome had no clue, but this did cause the last functioning part of her brain to finally shut down as well.

Her eyes widened as ever so slowly he walked over till he was standing very close to her. Her body stiffened as he used his thumb and fore finger to shut her jaw and then began to tilt her face this way and that, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. After a moment he then forced her to look him directly in the eye, the thing she had avoided doing for years now and shivered. In his golden eyes she saw power, raw male power and it both frightened and thrilled her. Wondering what these new feelings were coursing through her body, Kagome began to worry her bottom lip. And fully regretted it as Sesshoumaru's attention was then drawn to her lips.

Thinking evasive actions were in order, Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts as well as release Sesshoumaru's grip on her face, and stepped back. Sesshoumaru too seemed to realize what he was doing as he quickly dropped his hand and took a step back too. Both just stared at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Just as Kagome was opening her mouth to say something, Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Where are your glasses?"

This was certainly not what she had expected Sesshoumaru to say. What she had expected, she wasn't really certain, but it definitely wasn't that. Was that what that entire staring thing was about, the fact she didn't have her glasses on? That was…that was just silly. He'd seen her without her glasses on before. Sure it had been several years but that shouldn't really matter. Besides, women everywhere had been seen spectacle free for years. What made it different with her? She knew she was plain, no shock there, but perhaps it was worse than she thought. Did her nose look crooked without the glasses on to balance her face out? Kagome didn't know. But she certainly didn't like Sesshoumaru's reaction none the less.

"I took them off so I could take a nap. The nap you interrupted. If you don't mind I would like to get back to it. You made your apologies yesterday; I forgive you so please just leave me alone and have a nice day."

And though Kagome may have sounded a bit rude, she did not care. Her entire equilibrium had been thrown off balance enough by this man in the past two days to last her a life time. Her system may never again reach homeostasis. Plus, he had interrupted her nap. Kagome was never in the best moods when her precious sleep was interrupted for strange reasons. Emergencies, now that was a good reason, but to come over just to stare at her face and ask a silly question, that was not a good reason. Not a good reason at all. And now that blasted man was smiling at her. What ever deity she had pissed off, Kagome would surely like to know so she could make her allowances.

"From your tone of voice I have a hard time believing that to be true. But I forgive you for your less then warm welcome. Perhaps I had it coming."

Kagome sputtered for a moment as Sesshoumaru's words registered. "You forgive me?" She said, scarcely believing this conversation to be taking place. Much less what was being said.

"Do you mind if I come in to see this infamous studio of yours?" And without waiting for an answer, Sesshoumaru slid past Kagome and was halfway up the stairs before she realized what had happened. That sly dog!

"I don't suppose you would have taken no for an answer?"

Sesshoumaru paused before the door to her studio and waited till she stood just below him. "I still detect a hint of hostility in your voice. Perhaps we shall see about how to remedy that." He gestured toward the door before him. "After you of course."

Kagome looked up at him and at the space around them. He had to be kidding. There was no way she could get by him to open the door without touching him. She didn't know what game he was playing, but Kagome had no intentions of participating. "You might as well open the door and let yourself in since you are already there."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and proceeded to do just that. When Kagome followed him into the room, she stood to the side to watch him as he prowled about. She took her eyes off him to look around the room herself, trying to see through the eyes of someone who had never been here before. Someone whose life wasn't tied up to this room.

All around were pieces of art in various stages of completion. A hodgepodge of different mediums lay scattered about, none of it appearing to be the work of a genius. But none of it was terrible work either. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the wall. Her work was appreciated by those that mattered most in her life and that was all that was important. Whether or not that work was appreciated by the one viewing it at the moment still remained to be seen.

Sesshoumaru was no help in giving Kagome any idea what he thought about her work. His face remained as impassive as ever as he went from piece to piece, examining each one in that careful manner of his before moving on to the next. Unlike everyone else who came up here, Sesshoumaru didn't reach out and touch any of her pieces. Instead he carefully kept both hands in his pockets, occasionally bringing a hand up to his chin to inspect a piece before putting it back in his pocket.

He did pause the longest at two of her favorite pieces. One of them was a medium sized sculpture of a mermaid perched upon a piece of driftwood she had discovered at the beach. Her long flowing hair trailed behind her as though blown by the wind, while a few pieces of her hair hung before her shoulders, providing a cover for her chest. She leaned forward on her arms, looking out as though waiting for her sailor to come home.

The other was of Rin. It was actually just model for her latest piece. Something to go off of. It depicted the little girl sitting on the grass with a big grin on her face and flowers in her hair. There was even a sketch of it next to the model. Other such sketches of Rin and other various subjects could be found scattered about Kagome's desk. She even had an oil painting of her mother set up on an easel next to Kagome's favorite chair. She was rather proud of that one.

Before Kagome could remark on this, Sesshoumaru spun around to stare at her. What surprised her was the fact that he seemed angry. Could it be that he was angry with her for using Rin as a model for her art? Rin hadn't minded and had even seemed to enjoy spending the time with her. She didn't think any harm would come from it. Perhaps she should have asked Sesshoumaru first?

"What are you doing here?" Came Sesshoumaru's angry remark.

Kagome was taken aback by this. "Excuse me? I live here, I work here, and your parents said it was alright for me to be here. What do you mean what am I doing here?"

Sesshoumaru gestured towards the room around them. "This, all of this, why do you do nothing with it? Do you plan on letting your talents go to waste forever!"

"Talent? What talent? You told me this was a hobby! Besides, it does not go to waste. I've made all sorts of sculptures for my friends and family. I've even sold a few. Last week I got $150 for one of my pieces."

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you sold one of your pieces, one of these sculptures for, let me get this straight, $150?"

"Yes." Kagome folded her arms and glared at him. He was this close to making her lose her temper. First he calls her art a little hobby, then he wakes her from her nap and scrutinizes her face, and to top it off, he invites himself up to her studio to criticize her life. A girl could only take so much.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again and strode over to where she was standing. First he pointed a finger at her, then at the sculpture of Rin. "You. How much for that one?"

"That one of Rin? But it's just a model and it's not even finished yet and…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "How much?"

Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru's shoulder at the sculpture and then peered up at his impassive face. And though his face showed no emotion, his eyes were a golden storm, brimming with a heat that forced Kagome to draw in a quick breath. "Um, I don't know, $50?"

"$50?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we're a practically family and all so umm…" Kagome tried backing up as Sesshoumaru advanced towards her, only to be stopped short by a wall. "You know, you get a discount."

Sesshoumaru stopped only when there was but a couple fingers width of space between them and put his hands on either side of her head on the wall behind her. "I'm going to write you a check of what I think the "Family Discount" would be and you are going to accept it. How does $1,200 sound? Fair enough?"

"$1,200! Are you crazy? I can't…"

Sesshoumaru stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "You can and you will accept. Kagome, you are a talented artist. I have other pieces in my home that I paid double what I'm paying you and they aren't half as good."

Though he had removed the finger, Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the tingling sensation still originating from where he had placed it against her lips. Trying to gain her bearings, Kagome took a deep breath before she attempted to speak again. The man was standing way to close for comfort.

"I'll give you $2,500 if you throw in the one of the mermaid."

"If I accept, will you leave me go away and leave me alone?"

Sesshoumaru just smirked before pushing off the wall and walking back to the door.

"Kagome, I've only just begun with you." And with that final note, he walked out the door.

* * *

Well! What do you think? Worth the wait? I hope so. By the way, just to warn you, I love cliffies! Muwahahahahahahaha! The next chapter should be up in a couple days. And I promise, there will be steam coming from someone's ears! If you can guess who...well you are very smart and deserve a cookie or something. Till the next time! 

Isanarya


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Another shiny new chapter just for my wonderful readers! I absolutely love the reviews that I've gotten and wish to thank everyone for their kind words! THANK YOU! And even if you didn't review and you just took the time to read my story…THANK YOU! Really, I'm honored. I'm touched, awed, inspired! Please keep the reviews coming! I would love to know what you think about my story. If you see something that needs fixing, tell me. If you just wish to tell me that you like what you've seen so far, hey that's great! Either way it makes my day when I get an e-mail that says, Hey you! Here's a review for ya! Anyhow, on with the story!

Isa

Disclaimer- I noticed that I forgot to put one in last chapter so this is just a friendly little reminder that no, I don't own the rights to Inuyasha. And though I could really use the money, Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me. Phooey!

The Shape of Love

Chapter Six

By Isanarya

Last time:

"If I accept, will you go away and leave me alone?"

Sesshoumaru just smirked before pushing off the wall and walking back to the door.

"Kagome, I've only just begun with you." And with that final note, he walked out the door.

* * *

A full week had passed and Kagome had seen neither hide nor hair of Sesshoumaru. She had found an envelope with a check inside taped to her door day after the "incident", as she preferred to call it. The amount made her eyes bulge as it was even higher than the amount she had been forced to agree to. Yet she couldn't get herself to cash it. So it just remained on her kitchen counter, forgotten for the moment.

Never had she been so confused, frustrated, scared and maybe even flattered that Sesshoumaru was paying attention to her for once. She was just a jumble of emotions and it bothered her to no end that one man was the cause of it all. She needed a break. So changing into some clean clothes, Kagome made a couple quick phone calls and headed out.

The bike ride to the café wasn't a very long one and she beat the others by about five minutes. Kagome couldn't afford a car and if the distance wasn't too great often took her bike everywhere. To her, the twenty minute bike ride into town wasn't a big deal. She looked up from the water the waiter set at the outdoor table for her and was relieved to see Sango and Kagura heading her way.

"Hey, Johnny, get me a Delirium Tremens in my favorite glass please? And the Chicken Caesar Club on Rye, it's a Thursday and Mama needs it." Kagura proclaimed to the waiter as he held a seat out for her.

"Johnny, I'll just have some of your chilled green tea and the Cucumber Sandwich please." Sango said as she took her own seat. The trio had been coming to this café for years and knew the menu and the wait staff by heart. The waiter Johnny nodded and went off to get the orders for the café's favorite ladies.

"So," Kagura said as she netted her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "What is the reason behind this lunch meeting today?" She paused to smile at Johnny as he placed glass wine goblet with small pink elephants scattered around it before her.

"Honestly, Kagura!" Sango sighed as she watched her friend pour the fruit flavored beer into its trademark glass. "You do realize you have to go back to work after this?"

"Don't worry; the boutique is just around the block. Besides, if you have a problem, take it up with the owner."

"Kagura, you are the owner."

"That's right and don't you forget it. It's Thursday. That is all I think I need to say." And with that, Kagura tossed back half the glass.

Sango just sighed and looked back to her friend Kagome. "Anyhow, why did you call this meeting? Not that I mind. I needed a break from this latest round of negotiations on a recent merger. Dante's _Inferno_ has nothing on the hell I'm going through in that boardroom."

Kagome stirred the ice in her glass around with her finger before looking up at her friends. "I just don't know where to begin. I'm an emotional mess guys."

"Well, start from the beginning." Kagura said as she poured more Delirium Tremens into her glass.

"If only it were that easy. Ok, here goes nothing. Sesshoumaru came over the other day."

Kagura stated choking on her drink and Sango shot up from her chair as if pinched.

"What!" Both young ladies shouted out simultaneously.

"I know, gets worse." Kagome said as she rested her forehead in her hand.

"You're telling me that my cousin, Mr. Frosty, came over to see you? The girl he forgot even existed for a few years?"

"Yes."

Sango, who was still standing, pointed her finger at Kagome while her other hand remained fisted on her hip. "Ok. You, spill it! We need to hear everything. Leave no detail out! That is a direct order!"

"It started out innocent enough, I guess."

Kagura started sputtering upon hearing Kagome's words. "When you say…that things…" she paused and tapped her finger against her lips as she seemed to think about what she was saying. "_Started _out 'innocent enough'…does that mean that perhaps they didn't remain so 'innocent'?"

"Weeeeeeeeelllll…"

"OH. MY GOD."

"That's it! Hold that thought for just a moment!" Sango said as she quickly got out her cell phone while Kagura just stared a Kagome like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hey, Trish, yeah it's me, Sango. Look, could you postpone this afternoon's meeting for me? I've got a family emergency here and I won't be able to make it back in time." Sango paused as she listened to her assistant on the other end. "Look, I don't care what kind of strings you need to pull. This is more important. I have faith in you! And no, you won't get fired. I'll take all the blame. Yes, thanks. Bye." Snapping her phone shut, Sango then turned her attention back to her friend. "Now, explain this. No more interruptions."

"I don't know what to say. I had just got back from Toutousai's and tried to take a nap when he started knocking on my door. I didn't know who it was and had already started yelling at him before I realized it was Sesshoumaru. Needless to say I was surprised." And thus Kagome started a full account of her encounter with Sesshoumaru. She left nothing out, telling them everything that happened. Well, everything about the way Sesshoumaru had acted. She didn't dare mention the feelings he stirred up. She didn't know what she thought about them herself and wasn't ready for her friends' opinions of them.

Three Delirium Tremens later had brought the end of Kagome's tale and Kagura's reaction to it. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Yet Kagura had heard something Kagome had deliberately left out.

"You like him don't you?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to choke as she stared at her friend dumbfounded. "No, of course not!" Was her quick denial.

Kagura grinned like the Cheshire cat and winked at Sango before she continued. "Yes you do. Admit it, girl. He puts the 'Ooh' in your 'Ooh La La'."

"That's not true. He infuriates me. He invades my personal space and thinks he can dictate how I live my life. It's annoying and it's rude and I don't much care for it."

"Whatever, whatever." Kagura said as she waved her napkin at Kagome. "I knew something like this would happen. It was only a matter of time."

Sango just sat back sipping her tea while she absorbed everything Kagome and Kagura had said. "You know, I had noticed that Kagome had started acting a little distant towards Sesshoumaru when we were about 13. And after he had gotten married, it only got worse. You haven't secretly been hiding a crush on him all these years, have you?"

"No. That would be insane. He's way out of my league. Untouchable and well…cold." Yet even as Kagome said this, the memory of his golden eyes simmering with some kind of heat come to her mind. He certainly didn't seem cold then. Neither was his touch. Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the memory of his hand cupping her chin and his finger against her lips.

Both her friends noticed the far away look in Kagome's eyes yet chose not to say anything.

"Though his actions surprise the hell out of me, he was right about one thing, Kagome."

"Oh Kagura, and what was that?"

"You have got to do something with that amazing talent of yours. You know everyday I have at least five people ask me about that sculpture you did for me in the shop? I've even had people make offers on it that would blow Sesshoumaru's offers right out of the running."

"You've never told me that before."

Kagura just shrugged. "I figured you didn't want to know. But now I'm thinking I was wrong. Honestly Kagome, your talent is out of this world and I hate to see you not getting the recognition you deserve."

"I don't know guys. I mean, sure I would love to get some recognition for my art. But I want my art to be accessible able to everyone. Not just millionaires who flaunt their money and buy things just to say they have it. I think everyone should be able to have beautiful art in their homes."

"Kagome, you can set your own price. But realize you sell yourself short when you charge people such little money for your pieces. Its called seller's remorse and it could keep you from making the money you need to survive. Wouldn't you like a car and a place of your own? Wouldn't you like knowing you don't have to crimp on meals just so you can restock your art supplies? Think about it."

"You're right, Sango. I know all this, but, still. I don't know if I'm ready or not. I don't know if my art is good enough or not."

"Kagome, you're such a perfectionist when it comes to your art, I don't think you will ever be ready by your standards. But the world wants your art and it is ready for it."

"Listen to Kagura. She knows. Any time someone comes over to my parents' house, one of the first things my mother shows people is that painting you did of her in the garden. She claims she never looks better than she does in that painting. Please Kagome, will you at least think about what we have said?"

Kagome looked at the pleading looks in her friends' eyes and looked down at Sango's hand over hers and smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Good. That is all we ask. That and let us take you shopping for some new clothes." Kagura said as she paid the bill for the three of them.

"Hey, you can't cover that! And you definitely aren't buying me any clothes!"

"Too late. I did and yes I will. Sango, are you in with me on this one?"

"Hell yeah I am! Besides, I've the rest of my afternoon off. Why not spend it spoiling one of my best friends in the world." Sango draped her purse over her shoulder and hauled Kagome up to stand beside her. "Where to, Cap'n?"

"I happen to know a trendy little boutique just around the corner. Follow me ladies. Johnny, send someone over to the shop with Kagome's bike, would you please? Thank you." With a wink towards the blushing waiter, Kagura and Sango each looped an arm through Kagome's and marched off towards Kagura's boutique.

"You two do realize that the Geneva Convention outlawed torture? Especially the cruel and unusual kind?" Kagome made one last plea attempt.

"Sure we do, but in this case we just don't give a damn." Kagura replied while Sango just laughed wickedly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced up and down in his office, occasionally glancing out the window of his high rise building. Usually the majestic view of the city and the bay just beyond never failed to relax his nerves. But for the past week, he found he could not concentrate on the view before him. And it was all _her_ fault. Those damn eyes of hers would not leave him alone. That incredible shade of blue just kept popping up in his mind at the least opportune moments. It was…annoying to say the least.

He made a sound suspiciously like a growl and turned away from the window to hit the flashing red button on his intercom.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Drake, sir? There is an incoming call from the Blovtroski representatives. Apparently Mr. Blovtroski wishes to have a meeting with you this evening."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this meeting with Ianov Blovtroski would involve way too much vodka and pictures of his harem of daughters Sesshoumaru would only be too happy to avoid. The man had been hoping to marry one of them off to Sesshoumaru for the past three years. So far Sesshoumaru hadn't taken the bait, but that didn't mean Ianov would stop trying. To make matters worse, four of the six had already set their hearts on a marriage to him and tried everything in their power to snag their claws into the multimillionaire.

He sat down and stared at the ceiling above him as though it carried the answers to all his questions. If the ceiling knew, it wasn't telling him; which served to annoy Sesshoumaru even more. "Tell Ianov that I have made previous engagements for this evening but I will try to get with him later on in the week." Sesshoumaru couldn't avoid the old man forever, but he could put off seeing him for a few days.

"Yes, Mr. Drake. Oh and Mr. Drake, sir?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the intercom on his desk hoping to melt it on the spot. Instead it ignored his death glare and continued doing as intercoms do, which is sending the voice of a person from one room towards the ears of a person in another and vice versa. And it did its job while avoiding becoming a gooey melted intercom mess on Sesshoumaru's nice mahogany desk. A feat Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

"What?"

"Well, the bank had also just called and confirmed that you personal account has remained inactive for the past week. No payments, withdraws, or deposits have been made."

"Thank you, Jakken. As of this moment I am not here."

"Understood, Sir."

Sesshoumaru turned off his intercom and spun his chair around to look out his windows. It was only 3 o'clock yet he knew he would not be getting anymore work done for the day. "So she hasn't cashed the check yet?" Somehow that didn't surprise him. Had it been anyone else he would have been, but not Kagome. He turned and looked towards the sculpture of Rin he kept on a pedestal by his desk.

He had not been expecting some little redhead kid dropping off the sculptures at his offices. But there the kid was, having just come off the elevator, pulling a red wagon behind him that was loaded with newspaper wrapped parcels. "Are you…Sesshoumaru Drake?" he had asked, his loose tooth adding a unique slur to his name.

"That depends. Who are you?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the kid.

"Well I'm Shippou and Kagome told me to deliver these items special for Sesshoumaru Drake."

"Then that would be me. I'll take those from you then."

Shippou only folded his arms over his chest and attempted to look intimidating, though he couldn't be any older than Rin. "How do I know you're really Sesshoumaru? I'm going to have to see some I.D."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he, with as much dignity as he could muster, took out his wallet and handed his drivers license to the young boy. Shippou on the other hand made a big show of comparing the picture on the license to the man standing before him.

"I guess this is good enough, though it is a terrible picture. Alright, you can have your deliveries." and handed the divers license back. After Sesshoumaru removed the sculptures, young Shippou turned and went back down the elevator, little red wagon in tow.

Memories of that afternoon still brought a small smile to Sesshoumaru's face, though it did nothing in curbing his anger towards Kagome. The fact that she gave him two amazing pieces of art for free just amazed him. The fact that she didn't even recognize her own talent infuriated him. He was a firm believer that if a person worked hard on something, they should get rewarded. There were few things he hated more than wasted talent. And Kagome was chalk full of it.

Walking into her studio had been like walking into an art gallery in progress. He had no idea she was that creative and that talented. He hadn't been joking about the amount he was willing to pay for her pieces. He should have known she would do something like this. Sneaking the sculptures in to him and refusing the check he gave her. It didn't help matters that he had been too tied up in work this week to confront her about this. Though, if he were honest with himself, something he had avoided recently, his absence from her house had nothing much to do with work and more to do with the fact that he was a coward.

Sesshoumaru winced inwardly at the thought. To think some little girl like Kagome could make him loose his precious control so effortlessly. All she had to do was look at him with those eyes of hers and well…that was that. Her eyes, that wonderful and most unique shade of blue, had done things to his equilibrium. He could remember when they were younger and she hadn't worn glasses then. Growing up, Sesshoumaru had always liked the color of Kagome's eyes and could remember being disappointed when she had gotten the glasses. After that, she just seemed to fade into the background of all the events. Even then, Sesshoumaru had been intrigued by Kagome's nature. She had her own kind of aura that, until recently, always seemed to calm him. And he certainly couldn't remember a time before last week when the righteous anger flashing in those blue depths made him weak in the knees. It made him wonder what they would look like when other emotions took control. Emotions that Sesshoumaru had no right daydreaming about.

Guilt invaded Sesshoumaru's line of thinking and he promptly put a stop to all inappropriate thoughts about Kagome. They grew up together; he was practically her big brother, though he hadn't felt all that brotherly towards her in recent encounters. Upon further reflection, he couldn't really remember a time when he had felt like a big brother towards her. It had been many years since a six year old Kagome had cried in his lap complaining about something Inuyasha had done or said. He had felt like a big brother then, getting very angry at the thought of anyone making his Kagome cry. That was what he had always thought of her while growing up, "his Kagome". Now the term threatened to carry a deeper meaning which Sesshoumaru was neither willing nor ready to contemplate. He would save that one for some other day. Maybe after a few rounds with Ianov would he be ready to tackle that one. Until then, he had an appointment with a certain young lady who refused to do as she was told. She would cash his check alright, Sesshoumaru would make certain of that.

* * *

"You guys really did way too much! I'll never be able to pay you back for all of this!" Kagome said as she carried the bags of clothes back towards her room. It was just nearing four o'clock and the girls had spent almost three and a half hours making Kagome try on arm loads of clothes. Kagome was certain she tried on every particle of clothing that was on every rack in Kagura's boutique. Perhaps even a few that hadn't made it to the rack yet.

Despite her misgivings, Kagura and Sango only handed Kagome tasteful and comfortable outfits. Some perhaps showing a bit more skin than she was used to, but a tank top never killed anybody. And though the jeans weren't as baggy as she was used to, they fit well and remained fairly loose throughout the legs even if they were a bit tight in the waist and thighs. Hell, her friends had even convinced her to wear a new outfit home. It wasn't anything special. Just some stonewashed jeans and a light grey tank top. Her hair remained in its typical tight braid down her back. They couldn't talk her out of that one. Nor could they make her take her glasses off. She still remembered well what had happened the last time she was seen without them.

"I don't know how to make this up to you."

Sango just waved her comment off and started picking out her favorite outfits from Kagome's new collection. Kagura just smiled and gave Kagome a look that quite frankly started to scare her.

"There is one way you can make it up to me. Keep your glasses off for one week." Just as Kagome started to protest, Kagura held up a hand. "Now, now, now…I wasn't finished. If, within that week not a single guy asks you out for a date, you may put your glasses back on and I will never bother you about them again. But, if you get propositioned more than one time, you will never wear them again. Deal?" Kagura held out her hand to shake on it.

Kagome looked at the hand, looked at Kagura, looked back at the hand and then looked at Sango who had stopped her search in order to stare at Kagura as well. "Is this a joke?"

Kagura shook her head. "No joke."

"And there are no hidden loop holes, right?"

"Shall we designate a third party?" Sango asked, ready to get in on the action.

"Yes," said Kagome. "But it can't be you."

Just then there was a knock on Kagome's door. All three ladies stared at each other before rushing off to answer it. Kagura and Sango leapt onto the couch in an attempt to appear as though they had been there the whole time while Kagome calmly walked over to the door. All three were thinking the same thing, Sesshoumaru had come back.

Instead they were quite surprised to find not Sesshoumaru, but another Drake son standing outside Kagome's door. "Inuyasha," Kagome said with a mixture of puzzlement and surprise. She had convinced herself that she didn't sound the least bit disappointed. "What brings you here?"

Inuyasha walked in as Kagome stood to the side of the door. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. Don't sound too excited. Hey," Inuyasha paused to stop and stare at her. "You look different. Something about you is different today."

Sango made a very un-ladylike snort from the couch. "Geeze, nothing slips by you does it? Got a mind like a steel trap, huh? A great example of how far a human can go with such limited brain capacity. A true scientific miracle."

Slowly, oh so slowly, Inuyasha turned around and smiled a smile much like Kagura's when she was feeling particularly nasty. "Didn't notice you over there, Sango. And how is the old Battle Axe doing today? Still slaying those 'Corporate Demons', are you? That is, when you can schedule it in between your manicures and facials. By the way, you might want to get a refund from who ever takes care of those facials for you. I believe all those pot marks you got on your face from that severe acne breakout a few years ago have only gotten worse."

Kagome and Kagura could practically see the steam coming from Sango's ears. She leapt off the couch towards Inuyasha with hands held out like claws ready to choke the life out of him. Kagura managed to hold her back, barely, while Kagome pulled Inuyasha off to the side to explain the bet between her and Kagura.

"Let me get this straight, you have to keep the glasses off for a whole week, starting tomorrow. And if you don't get asked out once, you get to keep them on without harassment? But if you get asked out more than once, you keep them off forever? Am I right so far?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"And you need me to be the unbiased third party to make sure no further rules or added and none are broken?"

Again Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and glanced at Kagura who was sitting next to a very angry Sango on the couch. He stared again at Kagome, this time really looking at her. What he saw surprised him. "Damn Kagome, never knew you were such a babe before. Why don't you go out on a date with me?"

Sango threw a pillow from the couch at him. "Because, dumb ass, we need you to be the third party!"

Inuyasha just shrugged and threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Isn't that just a shame? Ok then, count me in. Besides, no offence Kagome, but you just aren't my type."

"That's right; you prefer the dumb shallow ones with breasts large enough to topple them over and spindly little legs that go up to their chin."

"But of course, they are so much easier to impress and entertain. A little expensive perhaps, but real effort required."

"Yes of course, that would only require more brain cells than currently occupy your brain."

"And of course the men are just lining up to take you out, aren't they Sango? Let's see how many dates have you been out on this month…two…three? Little Miss Coldhearted can't make them stay can she?"

"Really, Inuyasha, I'm touched. I never knew you cared. To think you try and keep tabs on my love life. You wouldn't be jealous, huh Inuyasha?

"Woman, it's amazing you can even get a guy to look twice at you with all the venom that spills from those lips of yours."

"And it's a wonder you even get a third of the women you date to look past the stupidity, ignorance, and obscenities that go past yours. You're a disgrace to true men everywhere!"

"And you are by far the biggest bitch I've ever met!"

Fire and brimstone blazed in Sango's eyes as she very slowly, very deliberately, rose up from the couch and walked over to Inuyasha till she stood on tiptoe so she was almost nose to nose with him. "That's it, Inuyasha, prove my point. Show everyone how right I am about you."

The room was really quiet then as Kagura seemed to be enjoying the show from the couch while Kagome stood rooted to her spot on the kitchen stool she had fallen onto during the middle of the exchange. Nobody knew what to say or do as Sango and Inuyasha stared each other down from negative ten pace, both refusing to lose the silent battle waging between them. Finally, after the heavy moment, Inuyasha stepped back and looked at Kagome from over Sango's shoulder. He looked slightly weary and angry all at the same time.

"I'll be the third party, Kagome. But I will not be working with _her." _And with a nod towards both Kagome and Kagura, Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked out Kagome's front door.

Kagome and Kagura looked at each other before turning their eyes to the person standing in the middle of the kitchen. Sango remained where she was, eyes fixed to the ceiling, hands clenched in to fists at her sides. Kagome could see Kagura doing a silent countdown with her hand…five…four…three…two…one. When that last finger went down, Sango finally exploded.

"That fucking bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? I never had an acne breakout! I had an allergic reaction to the itching powder he put on my clothes at a birthday party! It was entirely his fault! And I don't get manicures and pedicures all the time! My nails are naturally long and I take care of them myself! I only treat myself to them once a month! And I've had more than three dates in the last month! They just turned out to be with egotistical, self-centered pricks that can't see the world around them because they have their heads stuck up their asses. And they think a date with them should end in bed. Why can't men stop being so stupid? Is that too much to ask? Why do they have to suck? And I'm not a battle ax." At this point Sango stopped her manic ravings and turned to her friends who were waiting on the sidelines for the storm to blow over. "I need a hug." At which point said friends immediately rushed over to comfort her.

"He is such a jerk." Kagome announced.

"I can't even believe we share the same blood!" Kagura offered.

Each girl was saying different things to make their friend feel better again. It wasn't often that Sango lost her temper like that as she was often the cool and composed one. Yet every now and then, she and Inuyasha have a row and immediately afterwards, hell inevitable breaks loose. It was a vicious cycle that repeated itself anytime Sango and Inuyasha got too close. They were like yin and yang yet could not co-exist peacefully. The only time they got along was when they were in separate time zones, preferably with an ocean in between them. Most people were either scared or amused by their squabbles, but Kagome only got sad. No matter what she did, she could not get two of her best friends to get along.

After a few more moments, Kagura and Sango left. Sango with a weary look on her face, Kagura with a smile and Kagome's glasses. "Don't worry; you'll never see them again!" And with a cheery wave towards Kagome's figure in the door, she was soon out of sight as her and Sango crested the small hill that blocked part of the view to the main house. Kagome sighed before turning back towards the house, but something caught her eye and it took her breath with it.

There, at the top of the hill where her friends had just stood, was Sesshoumaru. His piercing golden gaze matching the golden rays of the sunset behind him as he started walking down the hill towards Kagome while she desperately tried brace herself for impact.

* * *

A/N: So? Questions? Thoughts? Ponderings? Advice? Let me know. Here's something to look forward to next time: flying chess pieces, slamming doors, confusion, anger, more confusion and a wee bit of shock for good measure. All in all, fun fun fun! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Here is another heaping helping of a new chapter just for my readers. This one is dedicated to three very cool folks in my book. Leunra, Marishka, and Crimson Pooka (love the name by the way) have been a constant in my review list. Not that there aren't others, they too are important to me. But this chapter is special just for these three. Their reviews always make me smile and give me the inspiration I need to continue on with my story. I bow down before you! Truly, you're great! And I'm also glad I haven't pissed anyone off with my rendition of an artistic Kagome. Those of you who have complimented me on it, and you know who you are, thank you. As a fellow artist it is important I do my part to preserve the integrity and purity of our craft for future posterity! Was that a bit over the top? I can never tell. Any how, on with the story.

-Isa

P.S

Some have questioned the ages of the main characters. In case I wasn't that clear in previous chapters here you go. Sesshoumaru: 29 yrs. Kagome: 23 yrs. Kagura: 23 yrs.Sango: 23 yrs. Inuyasha: 24 yrs. Rin: 6 yrs. Lyon: 56 yrs. Maria: 49 and Sakura: 47 years. Kagome was 16 when Sesshoumaru got married. Hope that helps some of you who were wondering.

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me. But I did just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. (I don't own that company either)

Warning! - This chapter may cause serious side effects. These include and are not limited to: loud obnoxious laughter, profuse blushing, heart palpitations, confusion, joy, and warm fuzzy feelings. You have been warned. Please consult your physician before reading. Thank you.

* * *

The Shape of Love

Chapter Seven

AKA: Leunra's, Marishka's, and Crimson Pooka's Chapter

By Isanarya

Last time:

There, at the top of the hill where her friends had just stood, was Sesshoumaru. His piercing golden gaze matching the golden rays of the sunset behind him as he started walking down the hill towards Kagome while she desperately tried brace herself for impact.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped walking ten yards before reaching Kagome and just stood there, staring at the vision before him. Gone were the baggy jeans and shape hiding shirt; and in their places were jeans whose snug fit reveled legs that seemed to go on for miles and curves that hadn't been there the other day. And that shirt, well unless she had blossomed over night, Sesshoumaru had no idea how he had managed to miss _those_! It was insane! Where was the sweet, young, innocent Kagome from before? This was wrong. The world had tilted on its axis, North was South, South was West and soon Inuyasha would come bursting from the trees with a basket posies and sing "Told you so! I told you so! Told you so! I told you so!" 

Sesshoumaru tried closing his eyes yet her image rose up to taunt him. And again Inuyasha's smirk invaded the scene. He had met up with Inuyasha on his walk over here. The manic grin that had appeared on his face upon seeing his older brother worried Sesshoumaru.

"So…heading down to see Kagome? Did you find you can't avoid her anymore?"

Sesshoumaru had frowned. "Is there a reason for this conversation or do you enjoy annoying me."

If possible, Inuyasha's grin had only gotten wider. "Both, the annoyance factor is just a big bonus for me."

"Get on with it."

"Well, well, well…a little impatient to see Kagome aren't we, big brother. Now, before you get angry with me I must tell you that I'm only trying to warn you of what you are about to face."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say you will have a very hard time convincing people that you are not 'romantically' interested with Kagome after today. As if you had ever convinced us of that anyway."

"There is nothing romantic going on between Kagome and me. This is purely business. Not that I have to defend myself to a moron like you."

"And here I was going to warn you about what you are up against. Tsk tsk. Oh well, your loss. If you will excuse me, I have a tea party to attend and Princess Rin does not tolerate tardiness." Inuyasha marched off, having for once left Sesshoumaru speechless. And the smug looks on Kagura and Sango's faces when he later passed by them only further confused him.

But nothing any of them could have said or done would have prepared him for what he was now looking at. It just wasn't right and there had to be somebody to blame for it and what "it" was doing to him. Without a thought to how it appeared, Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and marched off in the direction he knew the source and cause of all this change laid. More than likely she was having a good laugh about it to. Damn her.

When he found Kagura, she was calmly holding a tea cup up for Rin to fill. It was Rin's very presence that kept him from wringing her pampered, conniving little neck. Kagura, of course knew just how angry he was at the moment and it only made her smile that much wider.

"Why, Sesshoumaru, what a lovely surprise! Are you here to join us?"

Sesshoumaru looked from Kagura to Inuyasha and the look that passed between the two just screamed of conspiracy.

"Yeah, Daddy! Can you join us for my tea party?" Rin had walked over to Sesshoumaru and gently pulled on his pant leg.

Sesshoumaru looked down into the pleading doe eyes of his daughter and almost caved in. Almost. "Not this time, Rin. I need to have a few words with our Kagura over there. If you don't mind that is."

"Well, ok. But don't take too long or Uncle Yasha will try to eat all of her cookies."

"Not if he intends to see the sunrise tomorrow he won't." Kagura said as she got up and brushed her pants off. "Lead the way dear cousin."

Sesshoumaru lead her to the study and shut the door behind them. Kagura refused to be intimidated as she casually leaned back against the mahogany desk in front of the windows. Were he not so angry with her, he would have applauded her bravado. Truly she had Drake blood running through her veins.

"You, what did you do to Kagome?"

Kagura merely widened her eyes at him and pretended to be surprised. "Me? What do you mean what did I do to Kagome? I didn't do anything to Kagome."

"Yes you did. She is…different."

"Ah ha, so you've noticed."

"Whether I've noticed or not isn't the issue here."

Kagura sighed and walked behind the desk to take a seat in its soft leather chair. Sesshoumaru was left feeling at a distinct disadvantage. "Then what is the issue here, Sesshoumaru? Do you have a problem with me buying my friend some clothes?"

"No, but…"

"Well then, I don't see why we are having this conversation in the first place. Clearly it's not the fact that I bought the clothes for Kagome, the issue lays with the clothes themselves. Do you not like them?"

Sesshoumaru could not believe how this conversation was going. He was supposed to be interrogating her, not the other way around. She was good, almost too good. Almost.

"What game are you playing at, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the desk and started circling her, desk and all. "You aren't planning something, are you?"

"Perhaps. But it has nothing to do with you." Kagura shrugged, trying to play at nonchalance. "Why would it? Kagome needed new clothes and being the good friend that I am, I simply provided. Why is that such a problem for you?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to shrug as he pondered Kagura's question. Why was he so upset about this? What was there to be upset about? It wasn't as if he really cared about what Kagome wore. It was just that before, she seemed so…well innocent and undiscovered and now…now everyone would be able to see what he had only been guessing at. And what had he been guessing at? Well, he had been wondering, in a very offhand sort of way, whether or not those baggy clothes of her hid any kind of attributes that most females had. That was all. Just a casual observation that started that day in the kitchen when she had folded her wet arms across her chest. Not that he had been looking in that general direction mind you, but her movements drew the attention of his eye and well, it gave the impression that there was more to her than met the eye. Considerably more. And that tank top she wore today let him know just how much more there really was. Damn.

"There is no problem. You were right, this conversation is pointless. Excuse me. I have business to attend to and you have a tea party to get back to." And Sesshoumaru walked out of the room leaving Kagura to smile at the door he had just walked through.

"Kagura, my girl, you are a genius."

* * *

Kagome looked at the clay shape before her and promptly smashed it with her hands. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, she could not get Sesshoumaru's retreating back out of her mind. Why had he just left like that? Was there something wrong with the way she looked? Kagome didn't think so. In fact, for once she felt downright pretty and damn him for making her feel otherwise! Kagome squeezed her hands into fists, effectively forcing more slimy wet clay to push between her fingers.

Kagome was sitting at her wheel staring at the mess before her. Her feet, since she refused to wear shoes while working, were spattered with clay. As were her hands, arms, legs and cheeks. She never really was the best at staying clean when working on her art, but tonight was even worse. Plus her face felt weird without her glasses. She had gotten used to the weight of them on her nose and felt strange without that. Why she had even agreed to the wager, Kagome would never know. But then again, she never really went anywhere but Toutousai's, Kagura's and market every now and then anyway. She kept the books up for Toutousai and Kagura and so made her money that way. Kagome had gone to the market yesterday and so wouldn't really need to go again for a couple weeks as her mother often cooked dinners and such for her. In all truth the odds were in her favor. She didn't really care about wearing her glasses again, but she needed to win. It was the principal of that matter. Whatever that meant.

Feeling some renewed energy, Kagome got a new plate out and threw her clay again, centering it while kicking the wheel around. She couldn't afford a motorized one so a kick wheel worked just fine for her. It wasn't until she had finished pulling the vase that she noticed she had company. Standing in her doorway was the man who had been plaguing her thoughts the past few days. How the hell he had gotten into her house and up into her studio without her noticing was beyond her. Kagome's only excuse was she had been too absorbed in her work to pay attention. She didn't know how long Sesshoumaru had been standing there, but her guess was that it had already been too long and that he needed to leave. Now.

"There is a practice that occurs regularly throughout the world known as 'knocking', perhaps you have heard of it?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded. He remained leaning against the side of the door with his arms folded across his wide chest. His golden eyes never straying from Kagome while his face was nothing but an unreadable mask.

This made Kagome not a little nervous as she fought against the awkward silence. "Was there a specific purpose to this little visit?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded.

Kagome gulped. This silence couldn't be good. "You're not…mad about the check are you?"

Golden eyes glittered dangerously as again, Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"Look," Kagome started as she hastily tried to wipe her hands on her jeans as she got up and started walking towards her work counter. "I just didn't feel right about taking your money. I don't know why, I just can't. Besides, that check was made out for way more than what had been agreed upon so that in itself nullifies the agreement." Kagome kept her back towards Sesshoumaru as she made room on a shelf for her vase to air dry. She felt she could think better if she didn't have to look in his eyes. "So just consider them gifts and be on your way. Deal?"

Kagome turned around only to come face to face with a very broad, very male chest. 'Oh my!' Kagome thought to her self breathlessly as she became aware of her predicament. 'Nose meet chest, chest, nose.' Now Kagome wasn't a short person by any means, nor was she overly tall. But the fact that she had to look up to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes was a very new thing for her to deal with. And it wasn't a very comfortable thing. For not only was Sesshoumaru's chest a little too close for comfort, both of his arms had effectively trapped Kagome against her work counter. Doing her best to appear unaffected by this whole affair, Kagome looked up and met Sesshoumaru's burning eyes. And Kagome thought she had been doing quite well in remaining unaffected until two little words were spoken.

Slowly Sesshoumaru leaned forward until his lips barely whispered against the shell of her ear, his warm breath causing tingles to travel throughout her being. "No deal."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No deal? What do you mean no deal? Sesshoumaru there is no way…" And Kagome said no more as Sesshoumaru shut her up in the most time honored and effective of ways. He kissed her. But not on the lips, oh no. First he started nibbling on her earlobe, and then moved to the spot just below that. Slowly, oh so slowly, Sesshoumaru started kissing his way across the line of Kagome's jaw until pausing for just a heartbeat before finally settling his lips upon hers. His hands gently cupped her face while his fingers made little circles along her hairline.

But oh how that mouth of his was doing the most devastating of things. Sesshoumaru wasn't just kissing her. This went way above and beyond anything Kagome had ever experienced before. If you had asked Kagome thirty minutes ago, she would have said she liked kissing well enough. But this, well "like" didn't even begin to describe the feelings rushing through Kagome at this moment. His kiss had started gentle, just a brushing of his lips over hers, a whisper of pressure that hinted of sinful delights. Then he started nibbling on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and gently biting it, only to run his tongue along that lip as though to assuage it.

This caused Kagome to gasp and Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Kagome's system had already suffered a major meltdown by this point, but his kiss seemed to send a jolt that left her with one option. She kissed him back. Her tongue met his in a battle that was as old as the ocean was deep. And her soul soared. For within the span of time that the kissed had started, something deep within Kagome awoke and called out, and something inside Sesshoumaru seemed to hear that call and answer as he swiftly took control of the kiss.

He responded by pushing her up against the counter till Kagome was sitting on its ledge, Sesshoumaru wedged between her thighs as his hands traveled the contours of Kagome's body. His right hand traveled down Kagome's legs till it went under her knee and lifted her leg up while moving himself closer to her center. His left hand tangled itself in her hair, which, amazingly enough, remained in its braid though it was much looser now. Kagome felt like she needed something to hold on to as her world not only flipped upside down, but it started spinning on a horizontal axis while dancing a jig. And wouldn't you know it, Sesshoumaru made a very good anchor.

Her hand landed on his shoulder and traveled down his well muscled arm to rest at his elbow. Her other hand was tangled in his hair as she leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck as that was where he seemed to be heading. She could feel the heat radiating off him from beneath his clothes. Kagome became very aware of all the places their bodies touched, especially that part of him that was pressed so intimately between her thighs. Kagome didn't have much experience in that area, but she could tell just how much Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself. And, well, it was a lot.

Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as her own hips pressed back against his. His name came out as a breathy moan as her eyes closed. "Sesshoumaru."

And as soon as it all had begun, it suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru's hand was just a breath away from the hem of her shirt and his face was pressed between her neck and shoulder. Kagome's face turned bright red as she realized exactly what had just happened. But before Kagome could utter one word, Sesshoumaru released Kagome as though burned and quickly walked out of her studio, slamming the front door on his way out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove to his place as his thoughts raced through his head faster than his car was going. He had left Rin to stay the night at his parents place as he needed some time alone to think. Time to come to terms with what had happened at Kagome's apartment. 

What the hell had he been thinking? In all his life, Sesshoumaru had never lost control like that. But seeing her there, watching her turn a lump of clay into a beautiful vase with just her hands had simply taken his breath away. The look of complete concentration on her face had been amazing. But what caught him off guard was one simple act. Sesshoumaru watched with rapt attention as Kagome held a corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, much the same way Rin had done the other morning. Yet it hadn't had the same effect on his body when Rin did it as when Kagome did it then. She hadn't helped matters when she smeared wet clay across her thighs and hips in an attempt to get them clean. It only drew more attention to those curves she had somehow managed to hide all those years.

Kissing her was probably the last thing he should have done at that point. He had been a heartbeat away from taking her right there on the counter, or the floor, or hell, it hadn't mattered. He had wanted her, badly. He wanted her still if he were honest with himself. But it was her husky moan that had sent him crashing down to reality. This was Kagome. He couldn't do this to her. He shouldn't think such carnal thoughts about her. She was still so young. The fact that he had become a father at the same age didn't factor in with his thoughts at the moment. There was just something about Kagome that was so fresh and so innocent. Not even his late wife Giselle had possessed that. In all the years that he had known Giselle, never had she seemed innocent or fresh. Not in the way that Kagome seemed exude it.

He and Giselle had gone to the same high school and had even to the same college, though she had only gone for a couple years before dropping out and letting Sesshoumaru get the business degree that would support them both. They had gotten married soon after his graduation as Sesshoumaru graduated early from the honors program. He had been so blinded by what he thought was love that he never saw Giselle for what she truly was. Anger still burned within him whenever he thought of her betrayal.

Sesshoumaru punched in the pass code for his front gate and raced up his winding driveway towards his garage where he quickly parked his car and walked inside. As though on automatic pilot, Sesshoumaru wove his way through his large halls and stopped at his indoor pool. He had bought this house with Rin in mind. She loved to swim and he enjoyed watching her splash around while pretending to be a mermaid. But tonight, Sesshoumaru sat in the dark room with just the lights inside the pool itself to illuminate the room; his chaotic thoughts his only company. His hunger for Kagome still churning inside him.

* * *

Kagome laid bed that morning feeling irritated, grouchy, in still in need of much needed sleep. For last night, dreamland eluded Kagome while thoughts of Sesshoumaru buzzed around in her head incessantly. With an angry punch to her pillow, who had done nothing to deserve the young woman's wrath, Kagome got out of bed and quickly got dressed for the day. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, Kagome quickly marched over to the main house for her morning appointment. 

Kagome walked into the kitchen and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the study. Sitting in his usual spot, he glared at her from across the room before gesturing towards the chair before him.

"You are late."

"Can it, Old Man. I'm not in the mood for it."

Lyon Drake raised an eyebrow as the corners of his lips turned up in a mischievous smile. His golden eyes twinkled at her as he considered his next words. "Someone is having a bad morning. Or, perhaps little Miss Kagome had a bad night?"

"You, Sir, are asking for trouble. Just don't go crying to Maria when I beat you again, I always hate to see grown men cry."

"I see you don't want to talk about it. Well that is good. I don't want anything to distract you from the task at hand. You will need all your wits about you if you hope to stand against me."

"Bring it on." Kagome said as she moved her white pawn forward.

Lyon started his turn by bringing his knight out.

"You know, you really need to think of a new strategy. You always start with that knight."

Lyon only smiled as he watched Kagome move her bishop behind her pawn.

"Unlike someone as untrained as you, I prefer to be on the offensive." A second knight was brought out.

"Hmmm," Kagome said as she moved yet another pawn. "Perhaps you just have a hard time recognizing a diversion when you see one. Misdirection is always a useful tactic. It is also a good defense."

Lyon snorted. "Misdirection, humph. You won't have any pieces left when I get through with you. I'm going to take you defense apart, piece by piece."

"I promise you I'll still have what I need to finish you off. I only need to take your King and trap your Queen in the process. You won't have enough time to take all my pieces."

Kagome kept her face passive as she watched Lyon move his pieces into position.

"Ha! Took another one!"

Kagome just shrugged as she watched another one of her white pieces get added to Lyon's pile. "Pawns were meant to be sacrificed."

"You sound like my son Sesshoumaru the way you say that."

Kagome's hand paused midair while reaching for her Rook. "No, I don't. We are nothing alike."

"Is he still bothering you?"

Kagome shook her head as she moved her piece into position. She was only three moves away from winning the game. She just needed Lyon's Queen to go after the Rook she just moved. "No, not at all. I just don't like being compared to him, that's all."

Lyon stared at her a moment before moving his Queen.

'Bingo!' Kagome thought to herself as she hid a smile.

"I had noticed he came from your place late last night. He seemed very…agitated."

Kagome slid her Bishop across the board, effectively removing any threat Lyon may have possessed.

"My Queen! You took my Queen! How did you manage to take my Queen!" Lyon roared as he stood up, causing many of the pieces he had collected to fly off the table.

Kagome just smiled as she netted her fingers behind her head and leaned back against the chair. "It's elementary my dear Watson. Misdirection. Oh, and by the way, Check! In two moves it will be Checkmate."

Lyon looked at the board and studied it. Then he looked at Kagome. "OUT!" He pointed towards the door. "Out out out! Do not come back here until you learn some respect for your elders!"

Quickly, Kagome got out of her chair and jogged towards the door. Yet before she walked out, she turned around and sent one last remark towards her favorite sparing partner. "Well, if I had known you were going to throw such a tantrum, I would have let you win." And ducked out the door as a handful of chess pieces came flying at her head.

Still laughing at her victory, Kagome walked back to her studio and promptly sat on her stool. Before her was a block of clay just waiting to be brought to life. With all the feelings from the past couple of weeks still churning inside of her, Kagome laid her hands upon the cool, damp material and felt inspiration flow from her finger tips into the clay. After working almost feverishly for several hours, Kagome stood back from her work and observed it in the fading sunlight.

It was the bust of a man, Sesshoumaru. Within it she had captured all the planes and angles of his face as though she had spent a lifetime learning it. And perhaps she had. For how else could she have shaped the clay into eyes that seemed to burn with a frozen fire? How else could she have captured the way his bangs fell a little into his eyes and his hair hung just above his shoulders if she hadn't have run her fingers through the real thing a thousand times? The fact was, she hadn't, yet she felt she had. Kagome always thought her art told her things about herself, and what this particular piece told her scared the living daylights out of her. But she couldn't deny it. The truth about her feelings was literally staring her right in the face. And, just like the man who inspired the piece, there was no chance of such feelings ever being reciprocated.

Kagome sighed and reluctantly covered the piece with a sheet, hoping against hope that she would be able to hide her feelings as easily as she hid this latest bit art from the rest world.

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! You likes? I sure hope so. It was very hard work writing this chapter. I couldn't stop blushing. I still blush just thinking about that kissing scene. Oh, if only you all knew what I had coming up. Gosh. (covers cheeks with hands) I can already feel the blush coming on. Well, until then you can look forward a surprise visit, too much alcohol, and a smelly dog. Bye-bye! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Lookie lookie! A new chapter! See I haven't forgoten about it or the people who enjoy it so much! I wasn't kidding when I said it was hard to find the time to write. (notices last update) OK so it is kind of, almost difficult. But here it is anyways. I hope you enjoy!

-Isa

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat it? I don't own Inuyasha or the rights to it. There! Happy now!

Last time:

Kagome sighed and reluctantly covered the piece with a sheet, hoping against hope that she would be able to hide her feelings as easily as she hid this latest bit art from the rest world.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Shape of Love

"Stupid man!" came a muttered oath from Kagura's back office. Kagome looked at the numbers on the desk before her head dropped down once again onto the books that Kagura was paying her to keep in order. Normally she didn't have any trouble doing this. But her mind had trouble focusing on the task before her and it was all _his_ fault. "Stupid egotistical bastard!" How dare he kiss like there was no tomorrow, practically blow her socks off and walk away like that? And then not even attempt to talk to her again for almost two weeks? Who does he think he is? "Jerkface! Horse's ass of a man!"

And it's not like she should care. Nope. He wasn't worth it. There were _tons _of other guys out there that were at least twice the man he was. Hell, they could probably kiss better than him too. Who was she trying to fool? "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagome lamented while banging her head on the desk.

"Now where is a camera when I need one?" came a voice from the door.

Kagome looked up and removed the piece of paper that had stuck itself to her forehead. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to work?"

"Uh huh, sure." Kagura laughed as she came forward and pulled a paper clip off Kagome's cheek. "I just hate bothering you while you're being so productive too. But it seems I have no choice."

"Kagura, I'm really sorry. I'm just having a hard time concentrating on work today."

Kagura waved it off as she sat on the corner of the big mahogany desk. "Don't worry about it. You've done enough today. From what I can see here you've already got me caught up for the month."

"Any other reason you came back here then, other than of course watching my downward spiral into insanity?"

"Yes actually. You have a visitor. And no, it's not my horse's ass of a cousin."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those who know you. Besides, I happen to like that little nick name. May use it on him myself once in a while. If you don't mind that is?"

Kagome laughed as she stood up and smoothed out her clothes before stretching a bit. "Feel free. So who is here to see me then?"

"A man by the name of Miroku Sedna. Says he is here to discuss business with you."

Kagome pondered this for a moment before her eyes lit up with recognition. "The Miroku Sedna? Of Sedna International Art Galleries?"

Kagura just shrugged as she slid back to the floor of the desk. "I guess so although, be careful about him, Kagome." She said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "There is something, not right about that man."

Now more curious than before, Kagome nodded to her friend before walking out onto the shop floor. Kagura's boutique was tastefully decorated and set up with lots of sunlight and soft peach and cream colors. In the center of the shop on a pedestal was a three foot tall bronze sculpture of a mermaid sitting on a rock doing what looked to be pinning up her long hair. Kagome had made it as a gift commemorating Kagura's success in her first store. Instead of finding the apparent owner of a world famous art gallery studying the sculpture, Kagome found him wondering among the lingerie, checking out the faceless mannequins and asking any of the women shopping there if they needed a second opinion.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Kagome thought to herself as she walked up to the tall obsidian haired man. "Excuse me but are you Mr. Sedna?"

The man in question turned around and smiled at the vision before him, wondering at his good fortune. "Why yes of course I am, my dear. But please, call me Miroku. I sincerely hope that you are Miss Kagome Chiba?" He said, raising her hand for a kiss.

'Good grief! Kagura was right about him.' Not used to this type of reaction from the opposite gender, Kagome couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. "Yes I am. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Miroku. Although I must warn you, Kagura wouldn't like the idea of you accosting her friends and customers in her store."

Miroku let go of her hand and threw his up in mock defense. "Perish the thought! I was actually only offering to assist their purchases. Totally and completely innocent I assure you. But helping your dear friend's business is not why I'm here. I have a business proposition for you Miss Kagome, and I was hoping you would be interested in hearing it."

"Business proposition? About what?"

"Your art of course. A friend of mine called to show me a couple pieces of yours, insisting that I take a look at them to judge their quality for myself. And as I've never once been lead astray on his judgment, I followed his advice and booked a flight from Paris to take a look at your pieces. Kagome, an artist of your scope and talent needs to be properly showcased. Sedna International Art Galleries needs artists like you to keep in business. That is why I am offering a partnership of sorts."

"I'm listening."

Miroku smiled. "I thought you might. Although, I normally don't talk business while standing in the lingerie section of a boutique, not that the scenery isn't splendid mind you. Is there perhaps somewhere we could speak that would be more, private and professional?"

"You can use my office in the back, Kagome." Kagura said while coming up behind her. "And I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling Sango if any legal questions should come up."

"Splendid! That should help things move along even faster. Ms. Kagura your face seems rather familiar. Where have I seen it before?"

"There is a billboard or two around here advertising my shop." She said coolly.

"No, no, I don't think so. Oh well, it will come to me later. Shall we go to this office than to begin business?"

Kagome had a hard time catching up with things. While she was shocked that Miroku Sedna had seen her work and thought it interesting, the fact that he actually wanted to showcase it was absolutely mind blowing. Yet Kagura didn't doubt the sincerity of the offer at all if she had already called Sango over. She wondered if this was how Alice felt as she tumbled down the well.

When they reached the relative quiet of Kagura's office, she heard Miroku breath a sigh of relief as he sat on one of the over stuffed chairs in the corner of the office. There were two of these chairs set before the large desk. Kagome took the opposite chair and drummed her fingers on the armrest as she waited for Miroku to continue.

"Now, where was I?" His unique lavender eyes took in the movement of Kagome's fingers and he smiled. "You artist never can keep still can you? What I really want to discuss with you, Kagome, is the potential for your work. From what I understand, you have been under marking the prices of your pieces. And while that kind of sentimentality is cute, I'm sure it doesn't put food on the table."

"I've heard what you are saying before. My family and friends are always telling me that I should charge more for my pieces. But, I feel it is a crime for art to only be enjoyed by the wealthy. I don't want something I've put my heart and soul into to sit in some rich man's vault while they wait for me to die and hopefully put some value on the piece."

"Would you believe me if I said I understand? That is the soul reason I created Sedna International Art Galleries. I want to bring art to the world. And not just any art, but the emotional kind. I want pieces that have heart in them. I don't want just splashes of color or ink on paper, or lumps of plaster. The art that I showcase is the best in the world. Not because it is done be people who have studied all the greats or immortalize themselves because they created a piece only they could understand. I want art that speaks to everyone no matter who they are because it moves them. Kagome, your art moves me. And I've been investigating your work and found that it moves everybody who sees it.

"Did you know that there is not a single person who comes in this store that doesn't spend at least five full minutes standing in front of that mermaid out there just staring at it? Not only that, but their eyes are continuously drawn to it. That, my dear Kagome, is the power you have, the power your art has. And I want to help you bring that talent of yours to fruition."

"Wow." Kagome breathed as she considered the handsome man before her. "You're good. Ever consider a career in politics?"

Miroku just laughed as he leaned back once more in his chair. "What can I say; I'm a man who knows what he wants and how to get it."

"Sure and no one can doubt that. But tell me; let's say I believe everything you just said. How is your company going to accomplish this? Because I'll let you know right now that I have no intention of handing control of my art to someone else. I will not go and make 200 little souvenirs to sell at a gift shop or anything else like that. When inspiration comes to me I create, when it doesn't it doesn't. I will not have someone breathing down my neck waiting for the next piece."

"I was told you could be a spitfire when it comes to your art. I like that. As for asking you to make any amount of souvenirs to sell anywhere, we won't ask you to. And you will be allowed to create whatever you want, whenever you want. The only time we will be bothering you is when we are selling a piece or setting up a show. The only part of the art process that Sedna International Art Galleries will control will be the selling part. And that will be 100 controlled by us. Anything you wish to sell will have to be done through us with the prices set of course, by us." He held up a hand stopping Kagome's protest. "That doesn't mean however that you can't give away any of your pieces as 'gifts'. Any time you wish to make something for a close friend or family member, feel free to do so."

Sango had walked in at the last part of the conversation and now sat in the chair behind the desk. She smiled over to Kagome, noticing the shell shocked look on her face, before reaching out to shake Miroku's hand.

"Well I must say that does sound pleasant and all, Mr. Sedna is it?"

"Please call me Miroku. You must be the lovely Sango?"

"Yes, well as I was saying," Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku as she laced her fingers together, resting her elbows on the desk to look over her hands as she spoke. "As pleasant as that proposition sounds, lets talk numbers shall we? What percentage of Kagome's profits is your company planning to take from the sales?"

"Beautiful and intelligent? What do they put in the water around here? To come into contact with three of you in one day..." then, noticing the glare coming from the lawyer behind the desk, Miroku cleared his throat and changed the topic. "Yes, well, ah…that is a good question. I do believe 40 percent would be a fair amount."

"35"

Miroku smirked while Sango smoldered. "Greedy aren't we? After all, it is our necks on the line here. We market it, display it, and house it. That costs money you know. It is our reputation at risk, don't forget. 45.

"That is robbery and you know it. I could have you investigated by the Better Business Bureau and we'll see just what that does to your reputation. 35."

"Can't we all just get along?" said Kagome in the corner while she watched the two powerhouses collide.

"I agree with the lady. We'll just settle it right now. 30 percent and I refuse to go any higher!" Miroku said with a smirk as he took in both Kagome and Sango's startled faces.

Not one who liked to be taken off guard, Sango was quick with the rebuttal. "Fine, but I want to see it in the contract before…"

"Right here is the contract. I had it drawn up today in fact. Feel free to go over it yourselves. I'll just stroll around the boutique and pick out some gifts for my mother. Kagura looks just her size; maybe she can model some for me. That is where I remember her from. She used to be a model and a very famous one at that. I knew it would come to me. Do you think she will give me an autograph?" Taking in the still shocked expressions on the ladies in the room, Miroku saluted before walking out and shutting the door.

"I don't believe it!" Sango said while going over the contract and breaking Kagome out of her semi-trance. "That man planned on setting the profit distribution at 30 the whole time! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. Sango, is it true? Is this really happening?"

Sango smiled at her friend across the desk. "It sure seems that way. And it's about time too. I had my assistant Trish do a background check on his company while I was on the way over here. They check out. So much so that I would highly recommend them over all the other art galleries simply because they seem to be the best. Almost every artist they have ever showcased has made it big. And even those that don't make it huge still do well distributing their art through Sedna. They do clean business too, no doubt about that. Not a single black mark against them, except of course for that man out there. From the prospective of your lawyer, this is a wonderful opportunity for you and there is minimal risk to you should you decide to go this route."

"What does my friend say?"

"Your friend wants to know how you feel about it."

Kagome sighed as she leaned back, trying to get her thoughts in order. Here it was, the opportunity of a lifetime. There was no one bigger or more respected in the art world than Sedna International Art Galleries. Many artists would sell their eyeteeth for an opportunity such as the kind presented to her. But... "I'll be honest with you, Sango. I'm scared. I mean, this is so much bigger than me, bigger than anything I've ever done. What if I fail?"

"Last I checked failure had never been an option with you. Sweetie I know it is scary but that is because it is big. This is the chance to share your art and vision with the world. And if you happen to become obscenely famous and crazy rich, who cares! That is just a bonus. Just don't forget us little people when you finally make it to the top! Because I swear if you do not take this chance, Kagome, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Kagura and I will make sure of it."

Kagome made a un-lady like snort. "As if it were possible to forget your families. Both of whom happen to be multi-billionaires if I'm correct. You could never be considered 'Little people'. But the contract does check out?"

"Yes, would you like to read it over yourself?"

Sango handed it over while Kagome skimmed through the pages. She didn't understand any of the technical legal jargon but she understood the important key notes. Plus it helped having a lawyer for a best friend telling you if the contract was a safe one or not. Taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, Kagome set the contract back on the desk and looked up into her best friend's face. "Sango, call the incorrigible man back in here. Tell him to bring a pen."

Sango just smiled and hugged her friend as she got up from the desk and proceeded to do so.

An hour later all three woman were standing in front of Kagura's boutique, shaking hands and talking with Miroku Sedna. "This is a fine day for Sedna International Art Galleries, Miss Kagome. And a fine day for you as well. This is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"I trust you will keep your end of the bargain, Mr. Sedna." Kagura said as she shook his hand. "I will hold you to it."

"Really," Miroku said, wincing from the sudden pain in his hand. "It was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to offend you when I asked for a quick demonstration of your catwalk performance skills. Honest. I will never make that mistake again."

Kagura narrowed her magenta eyes at him. "See that you don't."

Yet refusing to let go of her hand, he added injury to insult when he brought it up to his mouth to rub his lips across her knuckles, smiling at her quick indrawn breath. "Allow me, Ms. Kagura to make it up to you with dinner."

"I have plans tonight."

"That is fine. I wasn't asking for tonight, but it is flattering to know you are so eager. Tonight I will be celebrating with Kagome and a few other artists from the area that I have signed over at the Utopian Hotel. Perhaps another night this week while I am here?"

"You just signed a business contract with my friend; it is not professional to mix business with pleasure Mr. Sedna." Kagura glanced over to Sango and Kagome hoping for a little back up, yet found them busy discussing some of the finer points of the contract. No help there. She looked back at Miroku to find him standing much closer than he had been a moment ago. 'The man looks like a damn pirate.' Kagura thought, taking in his deep violet button up shirt, with the top three buttons left undone, and his black slacks. Even his hair was reminded her of a pirate. A deep shade of black, long enough to be put in a low ponytail that went just past his shoulders. He even had an earring in his left ear, a small silver loop. 'Too damn confident too.'

"Finished checking me out?" He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagura sputtered, "I was not checking you out…"

"Really, Kagura, again you flatter me. Besides, though it is true that I signed a business contract with your friend over there, it is not her I'm asking out on a date. The pleasure I seek is with you, not her. So it doesn't matter." With one last wink directed at the speechless woman, Miroku walked back over to where Kagome was standing. "9:00 right? Do you need me to send a ride to pick you up?"

"Nope. I'll see you at the Gardens in the Utopian Hotel. I'm really grateful for the opportunity you've given me, Miroku. I just can't believe you would sign a nobody like me to showcase."

"Everyone just needs a chance to prove their worth, Kagome. I look forward to seeing you take the art world by storm. Dear Sango it was a pleasure meeting you today as well. If ever you wish to become my lawyer, feel free to do so immediately."

"Ha, not in a million years. I'd be fighting off sexual harassment lawsuits left and right. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often enough."

Miroku slid his lavender eyes over to glance once again at Kagura to make eye contact, before smiling and looking back at Sango. "Count on it. Have a good evening, Miss Kagura Drake." He called, stepping into the car that had pulled up to the curb.

Kagura just nodded towards him before walking back to her shop. "Mr. Sedna."

Sango and Kagome just stood there dumbfounded as the watched the car drive away and heard the shop door close softly. They looked at each other for a moment before saying in unison, "What was that about?" Both women turned to march into the store to find Kagura in her office muttering to herself while pacing before her desk.

"Ok, spill it! What's the deal with whatever happened out there and what's with all the crazy 'sex' vibes that were practically radiating between the two of you?"

"Shut up, Sango."

"You hadn't met him before today have you?"

"Sango, she didn't know who he was this morning when she told me he was here. Hadn't even heard of him I don't think." Kagome supplied as she too stared at her friend with a calculating look.

"No, I had not met Mr. Sedna before today and no, Sango, there were absolutely _NO _'sex' vibes between the two of us."

"Did you hear that, Kagome? She refuses to say his name. Gets all proper and stuffy about it."

"Do you think that she's afraid if she actually says his name he'll magically appear and accost her?"

"You mean like "Beatlejuice" only more 'R' rated and less scary?"

Kagome nodded. "Exactly."

"Hmmm, well in that case…Hugh Jackman, Hugh Jackman, Hugh Jackman." Sango opened her eyes and looked around. "Nope. No such luck."

"I think I hate you both."

Kagome sighed as she sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs. "Well if you would just tell us what is going on, we wouldn't have to guess."

"If you must know, that insufferable man asked me out on a date." Seeing the lack of response from her friends, Kagura threw her hands up in the air. "Well…aren't you going to get angry or worked up or anything?"

"Kagura, dear," Sango said, resting an arm across her friend's shoulders. "If we got worked up every time some guy asked you out on a date, we would have died of a heart attack years ago."

"You're not helping."

"She has a point, Kagura. What is so different about this time?"

"I don't like him."

Sango sighed. "Than what is the big deal? Why did we come in here to find you pacing and muttering to yourself not five minutes after he leaves?"

"He just riles me is all."

"Is it?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes! Besides, why are we talking about me when you are the one who just signed a contract with one of the biggest art galleries in the world? Sango we are in the presence of a world famous artist!"

Kagome blushed. "I'm not world famous."

"You will be! Hey Kagura, we should get started on our autobiographies of what it was like growing up with someone so famous."

"Already trying to cash in on my fame?" laughed Kagome.

"What are friends for?" Kagura said as she pulled Kagome in for a tight hug. "I am so happy for you, Kagome. You deserve this so much! Even if it means you have to work with that crazy man."

"He does seem a bit crazy, doesn't he. Yet he built his company up from a tiny shop in New Jersey all on his own. Crazy as he may seem, I think he may actually be a genius."

"If you say so. But regardless of all that, you should head back to the house to tell your mother the good news!"

"That's right, and I have to go." Sango said looking at her watch. "I've put off my actual job long enough today. I'm sure Trish is overwhelmed." Sango gave Kagome a hug before she left. "Congratulations, girl! If you have any questions about anything just call me. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Thank you so much, Sango. I couldn't have done this without you." Kagome turned back to Kagura. "I require one last thing of you today after letting me use the office this afternoon."

"I need a dress to wear for tonight. I don't really have anything that would be suitable for eating at the Gardens so…"

"That, Kagome, just so happens to be my forte. Come my friend and not only shall I get you the perfect dress, but some jewelry as well."

"I'll pay for these as well. Turns out Miroku had bought a few of my pieces from the gallery down the street. I'm a rich woman today, Kagura. I plan on spoiling myself."

"You have come to the right place."

Sesshoumaru focused more on the glass of vodka in his hand than on the words of the man across from him. He had been correct in his assumptions that Ianov would insist on lots of the heady alcohol and talk incessantly of his twelve daughters.

"Marriage is vhat a man like you needs, Sesshoumaru. Marriage is vhat makes this world go 'round, as they say." The Russian accent getting thicker as the night wore on.

Sesshoumaru tried very hard not roll his eyes as he glanced discreetly at his watch. 9:00, they had been talking and drinking for about two hours. If he kept this up, he would be getting a room here at the Utopian instead of driving home like he planed.

"Marriage is a fine institution, Ianov. But I've already told you that I'm not ready for an institution." Sesshoumaru took one last swig of the glass before him and declined the offer to have it refilled.

"Nonsense." The larger man said, refilling Sesshoumaru's glass anyway. "You need a wife. No man is complete without one."

"Is that why you have had so many?"

"But of course. I loved each of them equally. Surely there is some woman out there that makes a fire burn with in you?"

And just like that, a vision in peach flowed into the doors of the restaurant. Surely that was the most delicate looking dress ever to have been made. It looked like a mist the color of clouds in the sunset had wrapped itself around her body, hugging her curves while leaving her shoulders and legs bare. Sesshoumaru felt himself reaching once again for the glass of vodka before quickly downing in one gulp. Legs that seemed to go on forever came to thin white sandals exposing soft pink painted toenails. Her dark hair had been done in an elegant twist yet what could have been a simple up do was made exotic by the two large white flowers pinned to the twist. Some hair was left to escape and framed her face, bringing attention to a face that held two gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled even at this distance.

It was a good thing he recognized the man who came to greet her. But why the hell was he kissing her hand? Why was she smiling at _him_? He knew Miroku would be in town to discuss signing Kagome as one of his latest artists, but that didn't mean he had to take her to a hotel to discuss it. He couldn't possibly have brought Kagome here in an attempt to seduce her, could he? Sesshoumaru's blood boiled at the thought. That would not be happening. No on his watch. His golden eyes glittered dangerously as he watched the duo make their way through the restaurant over to a table that already had people there waiting for them.

"So it seems there is a woman that sets your passion afire, Sesshoumaru." Ianov chuckled as he watched Sesshoumaru down yet another shot of vodka. "Too bad it seems the flower has already attached herself to another man. Were you not man enough to keep her, my friend?" The older man said, aiming the barb low and aiming well.

"She hasn't even begun to see what a real man can do." Sesshoumaru quietly said; not even realizing the words had left his mouth.


End file.
